


must be something in my heart that beats for you, and when it gets dark, it guides me through

by missevil



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe - Gifted, Alternative Universe - Human with Powers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missevil/pseuds/missevil
Summary: In a world where part of the population has special Gifts, powers intrinsic of the DNA of each individual, Jasper Whitlock chose to use his for the greater good by joining the Gifted Special Unit after being recruited young, along with his cousin Rosalie Hale. Together, they turned to be top of their class, and then, top level agents inside the institution. Because of that, their boss assigned them their hardest task yet: catch the Soulmate Butcher, a serial killer who wrecked havoc five years ago, and now is back for more. While that in itself is a heavy burden to carry, it turns worse when he discovers who the killer's latest victim might be.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Irina/Laurent (Twilight), James/Victoria (Twilight), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDawsonHadleyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDawsonHadleyRivers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fallen Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610509) by [GatesKeeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatesKeeper/pseuds/GatesKeeper). 



> Hello, folks! 
> 
> This work is my Secret Santa present for @ Jaliceismyotp on tumblr! It is part of the event proposed by @ Jalice Network. 
> 
> As per requested there is no smut on this one, and the story is inspired by a Destiel fanfic: "Fallen Angels" by GatesKeeper. If yall are into that ship, I highly recommend it! And I guess I should say, it is quite different from this work, since I only loosely used the idea of the plot to construct my own. 
> 
> Additionally, if you're interested, this fanfiction comes with a [playlist on spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2kLi96PDonc0JRW5IJwoDM?si=RU6urL4iS5G7jVcPjuLCrA). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys like it! Good reading.

It was early morning still, and Jasper had recently arrived in the office, as always punctual and put together in his usual black suit and classic brown coat, with two cups of coffee in hand. He handed Rosalie hers, a macchiato sweetened by a spoon of caramel syrup, offering a small smile that was returned by a grateful one when she accepted the offering. He then sat at his pristine desk, directly in front of her, sipping his own coconotation: a simple cappuccino, and immediately getting the computer to power on so he could continue the report for their last case. It was barely ten minutes with the two of them working in silence when Esme stopped by, her heartshaped face in a somber expression. - I need a word with you two. Get ready to leave immediately and meet me in my office - she said in her commanding voice, already stalking away briskly before even finishing the phrase. 

The two blondes shared a brief look and rushed to comply, finding themselves in the director’s office facing the woman herself. - Close the door - she said, prompting Rosalie to do as much, while Jasper accessed the mood of the room. Yeah, despite her serious demeanor he could feel how furious she actually was. - Sit, you both - she said, and put a small pile of case files in front of them. She did not sit, although she normally would, since it was known Esme Cullen would go great lengths to make her subordinates feel comfortable in her presence. It was a testament of the severity of the situation she decided to forgone that. 

\- I take you learned in Academia about the Soulmate Butcher? - she asked rhetorically, but both agents nodded anyway, observing her intently, interest piqued. - As you know, he was one of the few cold cases in the department, closed five years ago for lack of evidence and circumstantial leads going cold - the first file she opened was the thickest of them all, and it was full of details on one of the most controversial killers on the history of the United States of America. The images attached were horrifying, and it turned Jasper’s stomach when his eyes focused immediately on the main detail that gave the murderer his nickname. 

\- The media coined his moniker because he was one of the few that dared strip the victims of their soulmarks - understandably Esme looked nauseated while saying that, the mere thought of someone doing something so cruel is revulsing, almost inconceivable. - On the first two victims he didn’t replace them with anything, leaving them bare. But on the third to the eighth one, his last until his killing streak was over, they were replaced by this gruesome image - the one that was on the front pages of all newspapers in the country for months: a snake ripping a humminbird apart. 

Because of that specific element, it was a widely spread speculation that the killer had a snake for a soulmark. - There’s multiple similarities between the eight victims. First and foremost, of course, they were all Gifted. This is the reason we were the prime investigators on the case. Secondly, he targeted specific soulmarks - she pointed at the image of a hummingbird flying peacefully, the mark of the first victim. A wave of pure loathing overrun his senses, flooding the ambience palpably with its powerful impact. The two women didn’t even notice, no doubt immersed in analogous feelings. - They also have somewhat resembling features: small physique, dark hair, fair skin… but none of them were related to the other in any way, as far as we know - she visibly forced herself to continue, her softhearted nature hardened by her intense need to protect, the innocent and the vulnerable and to punish the ones that attempt to harm them. 

  
  


Esme fixed her caramel wavy hair, pushing the strands behind her ears which were adorned by small diamond earrings, an anniversary present by her husband, he remembered suddenly, a Gifted doctor at the Gifted People’s Health Hospital. Then, her doe eyes fixated on the file and she pushed one of the papers up front so they could see. - The Butcher suddenly stopped his rampage after Renata Micallef, the eighth victim, even though neither agency collaborating in catching him had come close to identifying the individual. We do have a probable profile - she indicated the paper, and then paused, squaring her shoulders, lips thinning into an austere expression. - Well, after half a decade, it seems like he’s back, and the patterns are repeating themselves - he could feel Rosalie trembling in disgust by his side, as all Gifted women, she felt personally affected by the gruesome crimes. Of course, she didn’t carry the specific soulmark that the killer targeted, but it was still enraging.

Jasper, on the other side, had the exact soulmark that would fulfill the requirements for the serial killer, and that alone made him quietly fume as well. He touched the inside of his right wrist over his clothes discreetly, lips pressed together tightly and jaw tensed. - Is there a body? - he couldn’t help asking, having Esme’s attention focused on him for it. - Fortunately, not yet. What we have is a missing girl that matches the profile of the victims, and the assassin’s known signature graffitied in the door of her apartment. Needless to say we are racing against time here. If he continues his patterns as we know them, we have a maximum of three days to get her back… - Or find her body hanging somewhere, disfigured and lifeless, was what she didn’t say, but they could hear anyway.

Esme then reached for the file on top of the pile and opened it on the table, pushing it closer to them so they could take a look. What was first noticeable was the recent photos of the red graffiti in a modern-looking white door, made ominous by the way the paint dripped around the crude image of a serpent viciously attacking a hummingbird. Jasper’s nostrils flared in revulsion, failing to get past that and examine what else was written on the sheets of paper. - The information we gathered so far is here, from the initial report of the local police. We do not have much on her, and we need to get it fast. I hope you don’t have anything important happening these next few days, because I doubt we will get much sleep until she is safe back home - the director finally pushed her chair aside to sit on it, putting her hands on the wooden table and then gathering them together in a tight entwine, then she leaned in their direction, lowering her voice.

\- Now, for the reason I chose you two, and why this needs to be treated even more cautiously than we are used to… not any information from it, no matter how small, can get out to the public. We will release an official statement vague enough to inform about the case and the proceedings, but nothing substantial can get out to the media, nor anyone inside this precinct for that matter, unless necessary to obtain something else, like the laboratories and such. You'll report directly to me - they nodded in agreement. Esme sighed, thumbing her hand in anxious circles. - The last two cases were hindered, almost impossible to be solved due to outside interference. The coverage was way too detailed, and the media circus threw the investigation off rails. It cannot happen again. I will not let this girl die, not under my watch - she smothered them with her heavy gaze.

\- I believe in your abilities to save her. You two are by far the most promising young agents, and the dynamic of complete trust, easy cooperation and open communication in light of your blood ties will be necessary to work together on this. Other agents may take this chance to try and make themselves the center of the spotlight in spite of their partner or even the victim, but I know that you won’t make that mistake - the weight of her trust was crushing upon their shoulders, but it was still a thrill to receive this kind of compliment from the most respected head of a federal bureau in the United States. - We will not disappoint you, ma’am - Jasper promised her, and his cousin echoed the sentiment. - I know you will not. Now, take these and get going, I want updates as soon as you two decide your next move - she shooed them off firmly, but smiling kindly.

They both managed to finnish gulping their coffees down before getting in the office car and speed to the address of their crime scene. 

-

It was easy to both locate and park around the building they were supposed to go into, it was in a nice residential area, with properties varying between minimalist and comfortable but still pricey to luxurious estates with distinctive features. The neighborhood had it all: green spaces, kid’s playgrounds, supermarkets, fairgrounds, a nearby hospital and several pharmacies, every convenience easily accessible to its inhabitants. It was also close enough to the center of the city, where the bureau was located, which meant it was convenient for most workers. It didn’t take a genius to outright detect which apartment was the one they were looking for, even if they didn’t have the exact address, it was obvious by the modern door left ajar with yellow taping on the front to halt civilians of entering, even if the floor only had two apartments and whoever the neighbor was, they weren’t interested. Jasper pushed the tape aside so Rosalie could pass first, and then followed her. Inside the victim's apartment was more or less what was supposed to be expected: sizable, with lots of daylight coming through the big windows and modern decoration mixed with vintage furniture, in eye-catching color palettes, obviously handpicked to enhance every room, in a distinctive reflection of the owner's personal taste. It was classy, but not overly pompous. 

The decoration alone could give them a good sense of the girl’s personality and how charismatic she probably was, with her artistic nature ever-present on the whimsical paintings, on the small poetical statues placed together in a sequence of human movement above the marble fireplace, on the black and white wall collage of aesthetically pleasing photographs depicting various ballet performances, on the ceiling to floor yellow bookshelves adorned with odd trinkets like a pair of venezian colorful carnival masks, a purple cactus planted in a DIY ceramic vase and a carved wooden music box, the type with a ballerina figurine turning around while the song played, but it wasn’t a tune Jasper recognized. Which meant it was commissioned with that particular composition for her. There was an inscription on the inside of the lid “ _to my soul sister, my eternal gratitude will never be enough, so I hope my heartfelt love suffice_ ” in flourish handwriting. It was also full of books on accessory design; the design of men's', women's', and children's' wear; flat pattern design; computer-assisted design and manufacturing; concept planning; designing in specific materials; history of fashion; fabric art and printing, creative art, traditional dancing and music... Jasper didn't have the time to finish cataloguing all the different but correlated subjects and interests this girl seemed to have. 

\- Not my style, but she has taste - Rosalie proclaimed his own thoughts, and he hummed in agreement, nodding at the three policemen still around there, eyeing them curiously. Whichever was responsible quickly got to them when their eyes met, a middle aged white man with a round belly, sweaty skin and dwindling dark hair. - Oh - he balked, eyes widening at the two young and gorgeous agents, a common reaction from non-Gifted individuals, particularly when meeting Rosalie. To his credit, he quickly tried to recover, but failed in masking his own nervousness around them. - You must be the Gifted Unit guys, I’m Everton, local police! - Jasper offered the man a calm smile and introduced themselves, an awkward pause following while they waited for the man to go on, on whatever he had to say, but he simply gaped for a few seconds. - So.. you uh, should see the next room - he rushed to say in a valiant effort of looking diligent, gesturing for them to follow. They did, exchanging amused brief smiles meanwhile walking side by side, although he could feel that Rose was already mildly irked, her default reaction to men like these. 

Indeed, the room was something. Contrary to the reasonable cleanliness and tidiness of the living room, the kitchen was a mess. There were pans on the ground and broken china scattered around, a bit of blood in the mix and what looked to be light brown hair, almost blond, on a far corner. Jasper took those to analysis, while Rosalie sampled the blood. - It looks like she didn’t go without a fight - the old man said unnecessarily, being completely ignored by the pair, who were still carefully examining the scene. She sent Jasper a pointed look, and he turned to the cop. - Thank you for your help, but we’re under orders to be by ourselves for this investigation… and furthermore, we don’t want to take any more of your time - Jasper said gently, offering the man a sympathetic smile. He slowly injected the man’s mood with a benign anxiousness to leave, inducing him to agree with his words, and part ways without too many questions. - Ah... yes, of course. I’ll send another report for your department soon on the tampered lock of the apartment’s back door. Good luck - he said. Jasper thanked him, and observed with amusement as the older man awkwardly waved before calling for his colleagues to go back to their station.

When the policemen were out of earshot, Rosalie started. - She’s trained in self defense - Rosalie informed her cousin thoughtfully, considering an expensive-looking teacup broken in four major pieces. - She had a few competition trophies hanging around the living room. And I think it’s fair to say she probably also did classical ballet, taking in account how much interest she has on it… - Jasper raised his eyebrows, intrigued by her line of thought. - So she knows how to defend herself… and she’s probably flexible, agile… - she trailed off, contemplating the room. - She could have at least run to her car or a neighbor, if not downright take him on - he noted, and she nodded. - She is also small, as it is the typical feature of the victim’s, I can see her slipping around his hands with the right moves… it doesn’t look like it here, does it? - she wondered, and he glanced to the cooktop and then around the surfaces. But then, he remembered something. He stalked back to the living room, zeroing in the small unsuspecting disposable cup, abandoned on the coffee table by the side of an open Vogue magazine. He discarded the plastic lid and inhaled the aroma of stale sugary tea. He bagged it carefully while going back to Rosalie, the cup opportunely had the logo of the teahouse printed on it.

\- Outside beverage? - she asked, looking at the bag. He nodded. - Hm… so she could’ve been drugged... - she confirmed what he was suspecting and Jasper added: - it has only two fingers of tea in, which means she consumed a large part of it. Perhaps she started feeling it and stopped drinking, went to have a glass of water and he was here, waiting. I think it’s pretty clear considering the tampered lock that he planned this by the minute. He waited until she disarmed the alarms to get inside, and then broke in fast enough to not set them off - Jasper considered his own words for a moment. - Maybe he dropped something to get her to come to him… and she started throwing things as soon as she realized, already too dizzy to try anything else - he started drawing in possible sceneries, trying to fit in what they have gathered so far. 

Rosalie reflected on his words, and added: - That would explain why she tried everything else to get away despite technically being able to defend herself - she squinted her eyes, examining different objects in rapid succession. - So, presumably she couldn’t focus on the bastard, the pieces of her fancy china are everywhere… or maybe he is good at dodging too. It looks like she got him somehow though - she gestured to the sandy hair mixed in there. He blinked thrice, surprised. - Right, they all have dark hair - Esme’s words came back to him, and Rosalie nodded, she then leaned on the counter and gestured to the cup on his hand.

\- We should find more about her before jumping into the teahouse lead. We need to get a recent picture of her so Esme can put it on the news. And we need to get to know her day-to-day habits to have a bigger picture of who is in her life… also inform the family. The initial report the police sent us includes that she is new in town, recently moved here, like almost ten months ago - she went to read the few sentences of description printed on the papers of the file. - Like the interior design around here suggests, it says she was transferred to the local branch of that famous new haute couture dress manufacturer, they opened this branch recently too… - Rosalie went on, furrowing her brows at the file. 

He put a calming hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. - Let’s finish surveying the house. I’m sure we’ll find more. Also, Esme is likely sniffing information out of the FBI to fill the gaps, we’re not on our own here - he tranquilized her, and she nodded, rolling her shoulders to try and disperse the tension. In an unspoken agreement they both headed down the hallway to the master bedroom, although the existence of a guest bedroom was interesting in itself. The room was similar to the rest of the house, but was also in a state of disarray, although it looked natural compared to the mess in the kitchen. Jasper went directly to the notebook still perched on the end of the king-sized bed, while Rosalie searched for her phone, which was nowhere to be found, and perused the room looking for something out of the ordinary. As expected of a smart girl, the sleek and light laptop was locked by a password, or by the digital reading of the owner’s soulmark. Not yet discouraged, Jasper started trying out a few common combinations, at some point giving up on that and examining the soulmark detector. Since she is a victim, it meant her soulmark was similar to his, although it was scientifically proven there were no completely identical soulmarks outside of a fated pair. He wondered how accurate the system was, already pushing the sleeves of his robes up.

\- Are you trying to unlock it with yours? It won’t work, Jas. This model is obviously recent, and detectors nowadays are very precise… - she halted her own words, eyes widening as the machine’s lockscreen changed in time with a robotic voice softly saying: - Soulmark identified. Welcome, Mary Alice Brandon - there was a long minute of reticent silence, with both staring at her background picture, a personal photo it looked like, of three civilians smiling to the camera with the Niagara waterfalls behind them, in the orangey tones of the twilight. It was a nice photo, heartwarming even. Jasper snapped out of his own shock and chose to focus on the image to try and figure out the people on it. There was a tall young man to the right, with ginger messy hair and boy-ish pretty features, although he was smiling, it looked a little forced as if he was pushed to do so, probably for the sake of the photo. To the left was an unremarkable girl, she seemed of average height, with brown eyes and waist-long hair, her full lips curved in a shy, but happy, smile. Like the guy, she leaned comfortably in the direction of the middle girl, who had her arms around both of them. The third girl, in the middle, was obviously [ Mary Alice ](https://www.fanpop.com/clubs/alice-and-jasper/images/7384477/title/ashley-photoshots-backstage-west-hollywood-photo), given her short stature. She was- well, Jasper couldn’t think of another word if not beautiful. 

Her dark hair was cut in defined layers that reached her shoulders, the soft shorter waves of the front emoulduring an oval face, featuring big bright green eyes, the type that leans more on the blue side. She has a cute upturned nose, high cheekbones dusted pink and a lovely smile, her bottom lip plushy and inviting. Jasper stared at her for longer than he’d admit to himself, until the fleeting thought he should be searching for more on those people now that he was in made him get back at the task. He opened her main image folder but she simply had too many pictures. There were at least fifty folders labeled varying types of art crafts, mostly related to fashion, but not only. He scanned the names until he found something more close to the type of content that would bring some answers, clicking inside a folder that also hosted multiple other folders, labeled by dates or names. He chose “Bella” first, meeting a series of images related to the average brown haired girl. He backtracked and chose “Edward” instead, finding the ones with ginger guy. 

\- Okay - he said, to call Rose’s attention - found the first names of her friends, Bella and Edward, do you think- - but she interrupted him. - Isabella Swan and Edward Masen - she said, turning her phone to him. She had already found their instagram, no doubt from Mary Alice’s instagram follower list or mayhaps they were tagged on her posts. Rosalie was also looking into other social media accounts, trying to decide how to contact them. - They are a couple. And apparently Edward is her adoptive brother, if the caption on this post is accurate... they do seem like it - she continued, biting her bottom lip when she met his eyes. - Jas - she said quietly, seating by his side on the bed. She selected another picture, zooming it in to show the mark on Mary Alice’s wrist. - It’s her - he stared at the soulmark, a perfect double of his own. 

Rosalie reached for his hand, averting her eyes elsewhere while his mind digested the fact that yes, it was her. The computer didn’t randomly mistook it. She _is_ his soulmate. And she has been kidnapped, and was currently at the mercy of a crazed serial killer, balancing between life and death dangerously. He didn’t even get to meet her! - We have to find her, Rose - he whispered, gaze burning into his soulmate’s cheerful smile displayed on the small screen. - We _need_ to! - he emphasized vehemently, and she squeezed his hand. - We will. I promise you we will - she said, and when he raised his eyes to meet hers, he didn’t see pity. Rosalie would never make him feel like that, as if he was just a sad story. It was the same way for him: he had never judged her when her misogynistic parents decided to marry her off to an abusive rich man, even when they weren’t soulmates, just to add money to the Hale’s diminishing fortune. At the time, he was by her side, silently offering his strength, like she was now by his. 

They’d support each other no matter what, he remembered the promise. And they did. They still do. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm his thundering heart and racing thoughts, and it didn’t help much, what with that overwhelming feeling bubbling under his skin, threatening to take over his sanity, and neither did the distant sense of panic that was feeding into his anxiety, but it at least got him to focus again. He would save her. But to do that, they had a few things to do first. - We need to take these back to the headquarters… - he said to his cousin, and she nodded. - We need to talk to Esme too… you do know what this means, right? - he understood the question without further explanation. - Of course, I do - he gulped, jittery. - I do. I just… let me talk to her, okay? I can’t… I- I want to help - I _need_ to help, he thought, desperately, but he was still trying to maintain a semblance of control. Rosalie nodded. 

It was her who went behind the wheel on the way back, but Jasper barely noticed the short trip, eyes focused on the folder in his hands. In a blink, he was back at Esme’s office, and Rosalie was explaining what they had found. He noted that the evidence they gathered was gone, including the laptop, probably already with the analysts. God, he really lucked out to have her in his life. - And how did you two unlock the laptop, exactly? Was it unprotected? - Esme wondered, after Rosalie was finished. She looked back at Jasper, biting her lip, and that cue the director to do the same. Jasper smiled, weakly, raising the cuff of his suit and baring his skin. Esme took a short intake of air, eyes widening. - Is it not… this is a coincidence? It cannot mean... - she searched his eyes, and Jasper could never lie to her. 

\- There is a slim chance of a misunderstanding, but so far the evidence from both the computer detector and her online pictures seems to point to that way - he inhaled shakely. - The victim’s my soulmate - he gulped, lowering his eyes to the ground for a moment. - I know this means I shouldn’t be involved… because now I have a personal connection, and that could put the fairness of the investigation in jeopardy. But Esme… - she raised her hand, stopping him. And then she put it on his arm, squeezing. - I will not pull you out of the case yet, Jasper. This will only happen if you overstep. But you two have to promise me, if that happens, you cannot hide it. We are treading in very thin ice here - she reminded them both, and he was shocked to hear that, and without any persuasion from his part. - You’ll let me be the lead investigator? - he gaped at her, for a moment at loss of words. He did soon find them though. - Ma’am, my soulmark is in the system… whoever pulls her in will immediately find the match - he had to argue, even when his own desire was to just take it as it was. 

Their boss didn’t seem bothered by it. - Yes, I expect that, it will happen. And I’ll make sure to keep it under wraps. Truthfully, they likely won’t know you’re involved directly since it was Rosalie who handed the files for analysis - she explained simply, clearly not bothered to be bending the rules. - I don’t mean for you to take this the wrong way, though. We are not being sneaky here, just cautious. You only noticed your relation to the victim now, and the fact that you choose to report it adds to your level headedness on the matter. For now, it is not a transgression, unless you make it be - she says, eyeing him meaningfully. Jasper nodded solemnly. - Everything else remains the same. I requested whatever the FBI has on her, and our department already handed in her Gift-file, as soon as Rosalie texted her name. And I have to say, this case is even more puzzling than we were expecting.

She went around her table to reach for the file, this one with the department logo on the back, signaling it was the Civil Gifted Identification division who provided it. - She is a civilian, with a background on self defense, as you noted… but that’s recent, since her college years. To be more exact, Alice has trained classical ballet most of her life, ever since she was adopted from an orphanage in Mississippi, where she was born. She was adopted in middle school by a couple from Chicago, and she moved there with them. Even so, it looks like she chose not to take their surname. And the family house address seems to be outdated… - she mentioned, shighing. - But this couple did have a son, and it does seem to be Edward Masen, as you mentioned - she turned to Rosalie, giving her an approving smile. - But get this: he is also Gifted, we found his register. And so seems to be Isabella Swan, his girlfriend… - she trailed off, changing files to peruse the information there only superficially. 

\- Coincidentally, her emergency numbers are only those two, no mention of her adoptive parents… that raises some questions, but for now we are going to work with them, as they seem to be the closest to her personally. Thus, we’ve been focusing our efforts in contacting Isabella and Edward, the department did a few calls while you were on your way. It looks like they are still living in Chicago, given that they’re each enrolled on their respective PHD program at the local university, but apparently they are out of town given a school break. So, it may take a while for us to arrange their interview - she explains, for a moment lost in thoughts. - I want you two to continue working on the other leads meanwhile, but you’ll be informed of their arrival so to conduct the questioning, I think given the situation would be the best for the proceedings - she decided, waiting for them to raise questions, but meeting only ready acceptance. 

\- About your theories on the kidnapping though… it'd make sense with what you found, if not for the fact of her own Gift. She is a seer. And apparently her precognition sense is the strongest ever registered on the system. The department tried to recruit her multiple times, but she refused each one - Esme’s lips twitched, and it was clear she was trying to hold her smile. - I find it difficult to believe she wouldn’t have seen the perpetrator planning to invade her own home, when she could determine accurately events that would happen five years to when she was tested - she pointed out. Jasper met Rosalie’s eyes for a moment, both of them wondering. 

\- The drugs could have delayed or maybe even inhibited her Gift for the moment it kicked in, but and before that? How did she not catch she was going to be drugged? - Esme sighed. - We probably won’t be sure until we find her, but I think those questions are highly relevant to the way you look at the big picture. We knew this man was smart, but he’s proving to be resourceful and downright shrewd. He is playing the long game, and I think with this we can finally be sure he has accomplices to carry out his deeds. It doesn’t stand to reason Alice wouldn’t see him, so maybe… maybe he got someone else to do it for him, in a more roundabout way. - She handed Jasper the file she got in her hands, leaning against her table. - Be extremely careful from now on. You’ll make interviews with people directly connected to her in a way or another, and we can’t be sure who is the wolf in between the sheeps - she warned, sighing and shaking her head, caramel curls bouncing lightly with the act.

Their first stop is Last Cup Teashop, a place apparently Alice was fond of. 

\- 

The tea shop was a small business owned by an elderly black couple, who were extremely solicitous in the Gifted Agency’ request for collaboration, immediately pulling out the employees list for the day in question, and requesting the barista that served Alice to show up for a quick interview. Jasper and Rosalie bought each a warm cup of jasmine tea and shared a small plate of biscuits while they waited for the employee to arrive. It didn’t take long, about five minutes after they finished eating, a deep voice called: - Hey, - an attractive black man, about their age, with long beautiful dreadlocks and big hazel eyes approached. He dragged a chair from nearby to join them at their table. - I heard from the boss you needed me? - he said hesitantly, measuring each of them with calculating eyes, and only then sitting slowly, as if he was trying not to be threatening. He smiled nervously, his spine poised stiffly, hands on a clear line of vision resting on the table, loosely holding each other. 

It saddened Jasper, because he knew exactly why the guy was being so meticulous. Rosalie herself tried to appear less haughty, offering a small smile. - Yes, thank you for dropping by in such short notice, Laurent - he answered kindly, trying his best to be approachable and ease the man’s discomfort. He only nodded at his words, waiting with apprehension for what he’d say next. - We’d like to ask you about this client - he continued, showing a selfie of Alice from about a year ago, taken from her instagram. Recognition shined in Laurent’s eyes and he simply said: - Alice, she’s a regular - and Jasper nodded. - Is she alright? - he asked, before any of the agents could go on. - She’s missing - Rosalie said evenly, observing his eyebrows burrow in confusion and then his shoulders tense. - I served her tea only the day before, how…? - he mumbled, his fingers tapping on each other nervously.

\- Yes, that’s exactly what we’d like to talk about. You were the one to brew her drink, right? - Jasper questioned, and he sucked in a breath. - Yeah, of course I did - Laurent confirmed, a bit exasperatedly. He didn’t need to be prompted to go on, visibly agitated. - Look, man. Alice and I are acquainted, okay? Like I said, she’s a regular, and she often shows up while I’m on my shift. She’s the chatty type, so we always have a brief conversation if the place isn’t too hectic… - he went on, his words defensive, although it was clear he was just trying to make a point. - I don’t know what happened to her, and I’m truly sorry if it’s something bad, because she is actually really nice, but I don’t see why me brewing her some herbal tea is relevant in any way… - he drifted, looking from one blonde to the other.

\- We just want to know how the interaction went and what happened until she left, because this was the last place she visited before disappearing - Rosalie half lied smoothly, her voice charming, icy eyes sympathetic. Jasper could see her allure drifting into the other man, and he carefully induced his own powers to assuage his edginess. - Right, yeah - he inhaled long and exhaled slowly. - Sorry. Got a little antsy - he said, mildly abashed. He cleaned his throat and then restarted. - She was pretty normal. Nothing relevant happened during her brief time here, it was like any other day she came in… - he clarified in a straightforward manner, tone firm with confidence. 

\- She arrived at the end of my shift, after the sun went down, so probably around half past eight or so. There was only a busy mom in front of her on the line and no one behind, so she ordered her usual hibiscus tea to go and we talked for a bit while I prepared her beverage - he focused on the table, intently thinking. - I think it was mostly about my art classes. She was an art major herself, although she focused on fashion and I’m into visual arts. I’m on my masters - he explained, looking around the place. - When I handed her the drink, Tyrone, my colleague who’d take the next shift in the shop arrived. He greeted us both and went to the back to change into his apron - he focused on the register for a moment. - Alice paid and tipped me well, said it was for my art project - he smiled a little. - She often said that when it was a higher amount than usual - he added and then sighed. 

\- She didn’t leave right away - he spoke thoughtfully. - She did turn away from me, walked to near the exit, but I didn’t hear the bell ring and she had the habit to stop at the magazine stand on the way out to check the latest issue of Vogue or Marie Claire… if there was something that interested her, she’d come back to pay for it. But on this day, I don’t know if that happened. Tyrone clocked in, so I clocked out and went to the back to change and wash my face - he disclosed in full detail, determined to be as precise as possible. - I do remember that someone else came in… this redhead girl in heels. Tyrone was the one to help her, but I think… I think she knew Alice - he scratched his chin, leaning on the back of the chair. - Yeah, I was already going inside the bathroom, but I’m pretty sure I heard her voice greet this other girl - he determined, raising his eyes back to the cousins.

\- So you didn’t recognize this other girl? - Rosalie asked politely. - Nah. I mean, maybe I would if she was a regular, but I’m not great with faces and names, and I was already moving to leave the front, too distracted to pay attention - he reflected, and the woman nodded in understanding. - Didn’t you catch them on your way out? - Jasper inquired. - Nope, I use the back door, because the owners here let me keep my bike at the far back, near it - he thought about leaving it at that, but then added: - Tyrone lives close by, so he walks to work and can have the luxury to go in or out through the front door... but I live forty minutes away, hence the bike, and why I go in and out through the employee’s door - he concluded. Jasper and Rosalie shared a long look, silently conversing, and then turned back to Laurent. - Do you think Tyrone could come in to elaborate on this redhead girl? - Rosalie wondered, but Laurent was already shaking his head. 

\- I don’t think so. See, Tyrone always takes a week leave from the shop, because he has a sick mother and he goes visit her once a month. We are not sure where she lives, but according to him it’s in a tiny countryside town four hours away from here. The day Alice came in was his last shift before he took his days off, you’ll probably only get a hold on him again next week - he didn’t see the point in getting the hopes of these detectives up, so he went straight to the refusal. - You could try calling him, but the reception there is horrible. I once tried to call him while he was there because he forgot his wallet in here, and I swear I couldn’t hear anything more than noise… and he couldn’t understand me either - he pointed out, shrugging. Laurent then noticed the darkened mood on the table, and reconsidered. - You could check the security cameras - he suggested, indicating the small cameras at the corners of the establishment. - Also, maybe she used her credit card. If that’s the case, it’d be easy to find who she is, right? - he supplemented, arching his brows.

They perked up at the advice, opening twin appreciative smiles. - Thank you for your cooperation, Laurent - Rosalie said, in an honest tone. - You did a very good job, we are grateful for the specifics you put in here - Jasper added, extending his hand. Laurent shook hands with both of them, and then got up. - No problem… Am I clear to go? - he confirmed, and Jasper said: - One last question: does Alice have the habit of taking the lid of the disposable cup off? - and Laurent actually looked surprised. - Yeah… yeah, she did. To be honest that’s not only her, the lids on the cups here are not the best for drinking purposes, so even I take it off when I get something to go - he affirmed, eyeing him curiously. - She likes her tea very sweet too, so there’s sugar and I put a hint of cinnamon, lemon and honey to make it special - he mentioned, guessing that might be something else to say. He received a card for his efforts. - If you remember anything else, please give us a call - she said simply, and he nodded, taking his leave gracefully, heading to the back of the store, exactly as he had described in his tale. 

As soon as he was gone, they went to find the owners again, inquiring about the security camera and the card system. Thankfully they willingly offered to check, and the duo parted to cut the work and quicken the pace. Jasper filtered the tape to play between eight and a half and nine pm, watching the entire scene Laurent described unravel in front of his eyes, paying special attention to the man’s hands and what he was adding to the drink he easily put together, but even if the camera was better quality, it’d be hard to distinguish from any of the angles covered inside the store. He then observed Alice’s interest in the Vogue magazine and her figure came back to the cashier to buy it, briefly talking also to the second barista, which Jasper knew must be Tyrone. While he was ringing it, Tyrone lazily extended the interaction since there was no one else at the moment, until a redhead girl did come in, and her dark eyes zeroed on Alice, who was still chattering animatedly with the man behind the counter. 

He squinted suspiciously at the monitor when she went directly to her, and pressed his lips together when Alice noticed her, smiling freely. The new girl ordered while the conversation now shifted to be between the two women, the redhead purposefully excluding Tyrone, who didn’t look bothered by it. Alice took the lid off of her cup, sipping her tea, and let it hang unclosed between her body and the person in front of her. Jasper tensed. He scrutinized every movement the redhead did, playing it again and again in slow motion, to try and decide if she was the one they were looking for. Truthfully, he didn’t believe it was Laurent. While he wasn’t a lie detector exactly, like some of the other Gifted powers were officially considered to be, his own empath abilities gave him accurate outlines of what was going on inside other people’s heads. He could often recognize liars without difficulty, only trained or pathological liars were more likely to deceive him, and those were rare. So he was inclined to believe Laurent, because he could sense underlying sincerity in his emotions. 

He couldn’t be sure about this girl, though. Her body language was irking him even if she didn’t look threatening, and she moved her hands a lot while talking, which made it difficult to be sure if she was moving out of habit or purposefully. Either way, she had plenty of opportunities to just drop something in Alice’s tea, and for a moment Jasper was almost completely sure he did see a few elusive grains drop into her drink, coming from the redhead hands, but the image was too pixelated to be completely sure. What truly convinced him was his own rationalization about it. Alice is a seer. If Laurent had done it while brewing her tea, she most likely would see it before even ordering it, right? Because he could only add anything at the moment he was preparing her beverage, and it’d be straightforward. But this girl… she was moving constantly around Alice. At any point she could just shake her hand too hard, and even if she didn’t think about doing it, whatever it is could be in her hand would most likely go into the tea. Would Alice see that? 

Furthemore, the temperature of the tea was also something to consider. It’s a given Laurent would have to brew it at a high temperature, and most drug effects would be hindered by the heat. But at this moment, Alice’s tea had time to cool down, even if partially, which could also be proved by Alice herself sipping from it now rather than when she received it at first. That would mean only the redhead had the perfect opportunity to deliver the drugs. Damn! What a fucking bitch! He felt his blood boil when he came to this conclusion, not only because he was witnessing his soulmate be drugged by someone she trusted, only to be kidnapped by a lunatic not much later, but because the person drugging her was a woman herself! How could she do it so heartlessly?! He paused the video when the redhead was in direct sight of the camera, zooming in to get details of her face. It wasn’t a great image, but he was confident the tech people at the bureau could clean the image and the artist on the team would perfect it to a true likeness. - You won’t get away with this, you traitor - he mumbled to himself, grabbing the tapes and sending the picture in a email to the tech team. 

He explained he had to confiscate the tapes for the time being to the owners, who assured him they could keep it. Rosalie had already finished her task too, and by the satisfied expression on her face, she had good news. She let Jasper go first, and he summed up his search to deliver his conclusions. If he thought he was angry before, it was nothing like his cousin was now. Rosalie was livid, her contempt so pure it made Jasper wince at its intensity. - When we get her, she’ll wish she was one of that bastard’s victims - she promised him in a venomous tone, and Jasper nodded silently, not daring to address her until she calmed a little. But Rose’s determination was one of her best attributes, so she didn’t waste time to explain her own results. - The moron did use her credit card to pay. And what is rich is that apparently she tried to pay with money, but they didn’t have change for her bill at that moment. So she used the card - she looked malevolent while saying it, and Jasper chuckled to himself. - Name of the owner is one Victoria Lefevre. Already sent the name to Esme, let’s see how long she can hide. 

They left the tea shop with one more cup of tea for the director. 

-

After delivering the tea to Esme and filling her in on the information they had gathered so far, she updated them on their own progress at the bureau over the stuff they had brought over. - We didn’t find a match on the hair, but it was catalogued on the system - she informed them, sipping from the cup with a happy hum. - Of course, the tea was determined to be tampered. A strong coconotion of drugs, apparently. They didn’t want to take any chances… - she ruminated a little. - What else? Ah, the tech guys added new information on Alice based on her laptop and social media. We need more specific things, though… and I think we can only get those from her family - she sighed, delivering them Alice’s file, now much more extensive. - The police report on the tampered lock was accurate. I sent specialists to confirm, and he did break it. Their educated guess is that he would have been waiting the whole time, and when Alice pushed in the code of the alarm to get inside, he used something like a spanner to get in while she used her keys. She turned the alarm on again, but then he was already inside - she repeated their words.

There was a moment of silence before Esme spoke again. - We have our work cut for us, but you two need to eat to go on. It’s already late, so you should head out for lunch and take a small break - she said in her authoritative voice, that left no space for arguments. - While you’re at it don’t forget to drink water, and fill the tank of the car - she dismissed with a smile, heading out of her office along with them to go on to one of her many meetings as the head of the department. While Rosalie and Jasper had eaten some not long ago, they were indeed faminished for some real food, and so it wasn’t exactly a hardship to follow Esme’s orders. They decided to give themselves a treat by going out to eat at their favorite italian restaurant near their apartment, and then go back home to refresh themselves and gather a few useful things to bring with them. 

It was nice, enjoyable. They had a rule about not talking about work during meals, so they discussed this new show they started last week, and then went on to debate the latest news, both vexed by the minister of health’s terrible opinions on Gifted people’s abilities and needs. - That’s why we should have two ministers, for christsake! Commons can’t get what we go through - Rosalie huffed, while Jasper wholeheartedly agreed. They decided to bring their desserts to eat at home, and while there Rose did her famous iced tea, probably Jasper’s favorite drink in the whole world. He was smiling wide while sipping at it, and she chuckled at his satisfaction. - I hope my soulmate is as easy to please as you are - she joked, and that reminded him of Alice, and suddenly the atmosphere wasn’t so carefree anymore. They both finished their sweets in silence, and Jasper bottled the extra portion of tea to bring with him back to the bureau. 

About ten minutes later, while Rosalie was reapplying her lipstick, Jasper’s phone rang. 

-

Anxiety was starting to get a hold on Jasper. They had key pieces to understand Alice waiting for them back at the bureau, but the traffic at that hour was horrific, and every minute counted. According to the other cases, there was a clear deadline to return his soulmate to safety, and meanwhile no one knew what could be happening to her, what type of horrors she would be submitted to. Honestly, that scared him more than anything, because despite his own feelings, logically he was fairly confident that they’d be able to rescue her. Already there was clear evidence of his female redhead accomplice, and DNA samples acquired thanks to Mary Alice’s efforts, a clear path on bringing light to a half decade long investigation. Yes, it was reasonable to be optimistic, even so he suspected that his desperation was playing a factor on that too. Nevertheless, the trauma of the time she spent on that monster’s hands... that he couldn’t guarantee a solution for. Time was their enemy just as the bastard who began all this was. And right now they were wasting it. 

\- You need to get out of your own head, Jazz - he startled upon hearing Rosalie’s voice breaking the silence, and he turned to meet her eyes. She was driving again, because he wanted to take notes on the way back, which was a reasonable thing to rationalize, but not when there was such heavy traffic. - I know… I can imagine how difficult it is. To not overthink until you drive yourself crazy… but you gotta do it. Do you hear me? - he nodded looking ahead again, but she grabbed his chin, preventing him from hiding from her. - You can’t afford to make mistakes - she said gravely, her icy blue eyes unwavering upon meeting his own gray ones. - I’m not saying this only for the sake of Mary Alice, but for your own well being. If you think it’s bad right now, being completely involved and in the front lines of the investigation, imagine if you were kicked out of the action. If you had to go back to the office, do paperwork and wait for me to update you, painstakingly wondering every minute if you could have done more, if you could have done better. 

She could have slapped him and it would have been less distressing. The raw frankness of her words, the overpowering accuracy, it was eye opening. He couldn’t help but tremble, shiver and find himself taking deep breaths, gulping multiple times around the lump in his throat. - Good, you understood - Rosalie said, lips curving into a small smile upon seeing his reaction, moving her hand to squeeze his hand firmly. He squeezed back. - You got it, Jazz. You just have to focus, to stay in control. I can help. Tell me what I can do to help, and I will - she pep talked to him, something that was rare for Rose, as someone who usually favored silent support, but he felt grateful for her effort at that moment. - You can continue to do this… call me out on my bullshit - he tried to say it jokenly, although they both could hear the sincerity in his tone. - Ha! No need to ask for that, you know I always will - she grinned, squeezing one more time before moving her hands back to the steering wheel. 

\- I can’t stop thinking about how we are wasting time… and that the more we do, the more she will stay on his hands, going through God knows what… - he admitted after a moment, biting his lips. - Yeah, I get that… the traffic is aggravating, but we can go around that - she thought for a moment. - We can pull extra hours… take different routes next time. Somehow we’ll compensate, okay? We are doing what we can, and we are doing well given what we have. Just don’t dwell on it - she advised, and just as she said so, the incredibly long line of cars started to move again. 

It took them almost an hour to finally arrive. As soon as they stepped in, Esme was already redirecting them to the interview rooms, whispering quietly. - Luckily, they were already planning to stop in town to see Alice, we brought them directly here, so they don’t know exactly what happened to her yet - they stopped near the doors that lead to the roll of interrogation rooms, and Esme added in a hushed, concerned intonation: - as I said before, they are both Gifted too. She’s a shield, and he is a mind reader. I don’t think I need to stress how important it is to be prudent here, we need them to cooperate - she stressed, her eyes fixated on Rosalie. The blonde pursued her lips in distaste, clearly bothered by the type of gift they’d have to deal with, but she acquiesced quickly, trying to rearrange her disdain into a neutral face. 

They entered room three, Rosalie going through first and Jasper following her, closing the door on his way in. Despite her lead, it was him who spoke first, after sitting at the chair on his cousin's side. - Good afternoon, I’m special agent Whitlock, and this is my partner, special agent Hale. Forgive us for the delay, we were stuck in traffic - he started by trying to make them empathize with their predicament, although he could read from the mood of the room that it only worked partially to subside the guy’s irritation. - It’s okay, it gave us time to eat - the girl, Isabella, answered kindly, offering a nervous smile. Jasper returned it. - So, what are we here for? And why can’t we visit my sister? - Edward asked, impatient, and clearly frustrated with something, perhaps the fact that the entire bureau was trained to control their thoughts around gifted people like him. After all, the bureau had their own share of Gifted truth detectors. - You’re here because of your sister - Rosalie clarified in a calm, but aloof declaration, unimpressed by the rudeness of their interviewee. 

Jasper hastened to explain, at the same time conducting the emotions in the room to ease, mitigating carefully the tenseness as subtly as he could. - We need to discuss a few things regarding Mary Alice’s current situation, which is indeed why you were brought in - he makes sure to hold the gaze of the man while speaking, seeking for honesty with him, knowing he’d sense if he was anything but. The reactions of the couple were similar. Edward paled, eyes wide and full of fear, colorless lips half open, as if he was to say something, but lost his words. His girlfriend took a short intake of break and both hands went to cover her terrified expression, her complexion also growing dull, blanched. - I take it you already have an idea of what might have happened? - he asked kindly, gracefully giving them time to answer, and when they didn’t, he simply went on. - Mary Alice was kidnapped from her home between half past nine and eleven pm yesterday night. There’s indications of struggle and we found evidence that indicates she was drugged, which hindered her abilities to defend herself.

He made a pause in his words so they could absorb the information, and suddenly Edward slammed his hands on the table, a hush of emotions so strong emanating from him barreled on Jasper, in an almost painful way. - Goddammit, I knew it. I knew we couldn’t have let her move alone to a new city! We should have made her stay! We should… I should have been here! - he was saying that to himself, but Isabella took his hands and shook her head. - It’s not your fault, my love… she saw it was the best outcome for her own safety - she said desperately, clearly trying to believe that herself. Jasper gave them a minute before carefully asking: - Do you know who might be after her? - his question was directed to the girl, but it was Edward who answered it. 

\- She always knew someone wanted something from her. She had been seeing this looming threat ever since I’ve met her, when we were kids, but she didn’t really begin to worry about it until she noticed whoever it was, was getting more determined. Last year she saw that he made his decision. To finally get to her - he paused, curling his fingers in tight fists, pure hatred emanating from his every pore. - She saw his face, but she only vaguely recognized him. She couldn’t be sure, though. Alice thought it might be because she had seen him for so long, instead of having met him at some point. She wanted to believe that anyway - he snorted, humorlessly. 

\- Why would she move alone to a far away city if she knew about such a threat? - Rosalie asked, furrowing her eyebrows in a perplexed expression. - She’s very confident in her visions - Isabella explained, when it was clear Edward wasn’t going to add anything more. - When she noticed the change in the future, she took time to decide what would be the best outcome given her own decisions - she blinked a few times, eyes on the table, thinking. - She always says the future is imprecise and ever changing. So, she could only see what was set to happen naturally or by decision. Decisions can also change quickly, as humans often change their mind, and each time the decision changes, the outcome changes and so does her visions - she went on, clearly trying to give background for what was said before. - From what she had seen, moving away from Chicago and laying low on the internet would be enough to guarantee the guy wouldn’t find her… so she convinced us to stay, even though we offered transferring universities to come with her - she sighed, pushing her fingers through her hair in a tired motion. 

\- We think the perpetrator might have accomplices - Jasper decided to say, ignoring the way Rosalie narrowed her eyes at him, unhappy to share more details with these two unknown and therefore untrustworthy people. He didn’t agree, exactly because he could feel what they felt, and it was clear they desperately loved Mary Alice. His intuition was telling him he should rely on them. - Do you think that might have influenced her visions? We were wondering how she didn’t see her drink was tampered - he inquired. They exchanged looks before Isabella answered. - That would change everything - she whispered in agreement, and Edward took from there. - Alice was only attuned to this one guy, because of his ever constant presence in her future. If he decided to use other people to carry out specific tasks without deciding them for himself, she probably wouldn’t see it… she could, if she was concentrating - he was visibly reflecting inwardly, debating on what to believe. - I- I don’t know what to think about this... Her Gift is very precise, but also has gaps, especially regarding last minute decisions or insignificant people, in the sense that she would have to be actively trying to see for her visions to catch a stranger’s decision - he clarified, even though he himself didn’t have it very clear. 

\- Does she know about him? Has she seen anything that indicates where he lives or works? Who he may know? - Rosalie contered, trying to steer the conversation back on track. - I didn’t read her mind these last couple of weeks, we hadn’t visited since last spring break, but as far as I know, no. She didn’t mention anything in her texts or emails - Edward’s irritation was back, and he shrugged arrogantly. - She always saw him around her, in public settings. She did see him interact with random people, but it didn’t seem significant for her before. If she saw him somewhere here in this town, I doubt she’d recognize it anyway, but it seems improbable since he is relying on external help - he pointed out, and turned his gaze back to Jasper, deciding for himself the topic was over. - What do you know about this so far? - he asked directly. Jasper hesitated for a moment, weighing his options. - We know the perpetrator is a serial killer - he decided to go with that, since it was public knowledge and probably the most relevant piece of information for her brother. Edward audibly gasped, aghast, while Isabella choked a low: _what?_

\- He had been inactive for the last five years… it’s interasting she has been seeing him for so long, since he did murder eight other girls before that - he indicated, analyzing their reactions. Honestly, he was regretting his choice of topic a little, because they looked devastated, completely wrecked. - Does this mean she is already…? - Isabella whispered fearfully, but Jasper immediately denied it. - No, we have two more days to go. This guy operates in a very particular way, he has a pattern that always repeats itself. The victims are only killed on the end of the third day, and we are doing everything we can to prevent that, at all costs - he guaranteed her, trying to transmit in his vehemence how much he meant that. It wasn’t just for show. 

\- She didn’t see him killing anyone, as far as I know. But Alice didn’t exactly like seeing him, no matter how or why. It made her understandably uncomfortable, so she avoided that. She tried her best to keep the visions at bay, and only relied on them to know if she was in danger… - Edward answered his implied question after a moment too long of silence, where he looked decidedly less panicked, but still distressed, a little crazed. He curved himself over the table, eyes hollowed with desperation, and Jasper wondered if that’s how he looked at Rosalie a few moments back. - Listen, you _need_ to get her back - he opened his mouth to reassure him once more, but Edward shook his head, stopping him.

\- You don’t _understand_ … - he emphasized, angrily. - You can’t begin to understand what she means to me! Alice’s the only one - his tears made the intense green of his eyes shine - was the only one who’s always there for me. She’s the one who saved me. Who took me out of the depths of desolation and gave me a reason to live! - he clamored, so impassionated that his words and his inflamed emotions were unified into a strong coconotion, discomposing Jasper for a few moments. He had to forcefully shut down his empath perceptions to try and put himself together again. But Edward wasn’t finished. - She was the only good thing in my life for so long… the only one who could understand me. Who’d raise me up and out of my depression again and again, only to lighten my days with her earnest warmth, encouraging me with her unwavering support... I cannot lose her. I cannot - he sniffled, tugging at ginger strands of hair painfully, green eyes wild with fear, with anguish. - She’s my only family - he whispered, despaired. - _Please_ , bring her back - he begged brokenly, head falling in his hands. - She doesn’t deserve this… not Alice - he mumbled, dejected. Isabella pushed her chair to hug him, but her own face was stricken with tears, and she felt just as shaken, her quiet sorrow no less strong. 

He glanced at Rosalie, who had melted in face of such display of vulnerability. She nodded at him curtly. - I might understand better than you think - Jasper answered softly, pulling the cuff of his suit, but opening his mind completely so he could see there first before his eyes confirmed it. Edward choked on his own crying, his eyes widening minutely. - Of course! I knew I recognized you from somewhere… you’re him. You’re Jasper - his eyes moved to glance at his soulmark, but he didn’t linger there. - You’re Jasper? - Isabella asked, shocked by the turn of events. - Alice’s Jasper? The one she has seen since she could remember her own counsciness? - she looked at Edward for answers and he confirmed it. - Her soulmate - he said, brokenly. - The one person she’s been anxiously waiting for all her life - he chuckled, mirthlessly. - And this is how it happens? The universe is truly fucked up - he sighed tiredly. - But at least now I know I can trust you to bring her back - he closed his eyes for a moment, looking so drained it was hard not to avoid their gaze from his figure.

\- We are both going to make everything to bring her back - Rosalie bite back, annoyed by the way Edward was diminishing her. - You may think just because you care about her personally you’re the only one who wishes her well being, but you’re not. You’re not even a woman, how could _you_ know about all the effort _we_ have been making to catch this monster?! To make us all feel secure again? This is not just about Alice - she proclaimed, fumming. Edward was taken aback by her words, for a moment ashamed, but then simply sighing. - Look, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that. I just want my sister back, preferably alive - he mumbled, and Rosalie huffed, not dignifying him with an answer. Isabella smiled at her then, brown eyes filled with admiration. - So uh… - Jasper started, after a moment of unpleasant silence - does she know a lot about me? - he curiously inquired, receiving an incredulous look from Rosalie and two warm laughs from the other two. 

\- You have no idea, she couldn’t spend a day without daydreaming visions of you - Edward answered, for the first time smiling, undoubtedly remembering fondly Alice’s antics. - I feel like I know you by how much she talked about you - Isabella said softly, smiling at him sweetly. - You were always on her thoughts - Edward agreed, and she went on: - it was easy to picture you when she got a vision and described it. She was delighted every time it happened, even if it wasn’t a nice vision by nature - the woman explained, eyes mapping his face with resolve. - She did say you were dashing - she joked shyly, and Rosalie chuckled, amused, when his cheeks dusted pink. - She also said you’re a good man. A protector - Edward joined the compliments, lips upturned into a small smile. - I can see now what she meant by that. I’m glad it’s you - he confessed, and Isabella nodded. - Me too. You’re going to love her so much - she exchanged a look of elation with Edward. - It’s impossible not to love Alice from the moment you first meet her - he elaborated, and then hesitated. - And she’s already in love with you, which should make it easier - the blush turned more pronounced. 

\- She is? - he couldn’t help but say, and received nods of confirmation. His euphoric feelings were starting to get out of hand at this line of conversation, and suddenly he was brimming with anticipation to meet het, to hold her in his arms. - I must say though… it’s going to be funny seeing you two together side by side - Edward’s eyes shined with mirth. Isabella laughed, understanding his meaning. - She’s gonna need a small ladder to take pictures together - she went on, and all of them laughed at that. - I can’t wait for that to happen - he said wistfully, and they all deflated a little, the bitter reminder of why he had to wait at all sullen the mood of the group. - It’s going to happen - Isabella declared, suddenly. - She’s going to come back, and then we can go on triple dates or something - it was clear she was making an effort to be optimistic, and Edward kissed the top of her head for that. - It’s going to happen - Jasper agreed tenderly, more resolute than ever. 

\- 

Both him and Rosalie stayed until late at night doing paperwork for the case, but also helping around with the few leads they had to find their person of interest. Victoria’s house was soon located, but she had already abandoned it before they - together with a S.W.A.T team - even arrived there. They found out she was also Gifted, with a minor talent for self preservation. That would explain why she fled, even though the information of their arrival couldn’t possibly have leaked. They perused the space, but there wasn’t much to take from it, she had taken anything incriminating with her, and that included her electronics except a completely destroyed cell phone, that even so they took for analysis. The only interesting find was a picture of her with a guy with light brown hair, hair that looked very much like the strands they discovered in Alice's apartment. They now had a face to go with hers, which meant they were closer than ever to arrest the motherfucker.

They returned home exhausted, without any energy to cook, so they simply heated some leftovers of the lasagna that was on the fridge and gulped down a glass of wine to ease their sleep. While Rosalie had the bravery of taking a bath and to do some grooming before going to bed, Jasper simply passed out after stripping his clothes, deciding to do that the next morning. At first he fell into a dreamless, deep state of slumber, but then the darkness turned into a faintly illuminated dark room, with only the half moon to light it. Initially, he didn’t understand why he couldn’t move, but then his head lifted and he gazed down, to his own body. Instead of the usual long legs, these legs were short and lean. He was dressed in a mid-thigh skirt, his stockings were torn with rogueness, and his boots were small, and heeled. He blinked a few times and then the sensations began to flood in. His head hurt a lot, and he felt dizzy. He could feel dried blood glued to his face uncomfortably, and his body was weak, bruised. He was famished, as if he hadn't eat for days. 

His mouth felt dry, and he could barely muster enough spit to gulp a few times, trying to ease the agonizing sensation. He then noticed that it was because his mouth was covered by a piece of cloth, that was also making it more difficult to breath. He then perceived he was tied, both by his arms gathered together around the backboard of the chair, and by the legs each one tied separately to it. He could feel panic rising slowly inside, but he refused to let himself lose his mind. No, this was a moment for level headedness. He then decided to look around, trying to find any type of threat. He didn’t, and he could also feel he was alone in there. He couldn’t see enough to know where it was exactly, but the place was cold and humid. He wasn’t dressed appropriately for that, so his body trembled under the chill brize. Taking some deep breaths, he decided to look for something useful. He moved his hands as much as he could, until he noticed there was a loose long screw on the side of the chair.

If he moved his hands in the hard angle, he could push it out. And then he could loose the ties, like he learned in self defense class. After many tries he did manage to catch the screw. But then he attempted to fray his bounds, for hours. Despite his refusal to give in, his eyes were starting to water in frustration, and he was sniffling quietly. I want to go home. Please, I just want to go home… I want my brother. _Please_ , I just want to hug him… he didn’t know to whom he was praying for. He never truly believed in God, and it was probably too late to start now. He stopped his efforts to rest his hands a little, feeling his skin sting painfully where the bounds digged into his skin. He then tried to see. He just needed a little hope to go on. Anything. Maybe just a glance at Jasper’s face…

But nothing came to him. He concentrated further, closing his eyes and furring his browns, forcing the visions to come, with all his might. It worked! He could see him, he could see Jasper! Oh, he was so handsome… and he was smiling. A beautiful smile, full of relief, jubilation, and affection. - You’re safe now, Alice - he almost could feel his arms around his body, strong, warm, protective. - Nothing will ever touch you again - he promised, and his voice was so full of love! He could feel tears fall freely now, despite his possible dehydration. They wet the cloth that covered his face, and he inclined his head so they could fall on his lap instead, incapable of containing them anymore. He didn’t want the vision to end, but his head was throbbing, and he could feel the tiredness eating at his strength. He couldn’t let that happen though. He needed to help Jasper find himself. And he needed to get away from here before that homicidal maniac came back to finish what he started. 

He renewed his attempts, this time with more precision, more attentiveness. He ignored everything else that was going on, all the pain and emotions, all sensations. It was only him and the ties, and he was going to win! His wrists were raw when he finally loosened the ties enough to rip it by force, and he cried out quietly as the plastic cut even deeper into his skin, blood slowly dripping from them. He slowly brought his hands upfront, rolling his shoulders and not daring to touch the ripped skin. He then took off the gag, and immediately leaned in to untie his legs, taking off his boots to make it easier. When he finally was completely free, he could see the sky changing colors, and that terrified him. He knew _he_ would be coming for him, he had seen. And if he did catch him… no. No! He wouldn’t let him touch his mark. Not the only thing that guaranteed his future with Jasper. 

He looked around frantically, and discovered he was in an old abandoned shed. Everything was rusty and dusty, and the floor was filthy. But he didn’t have time to be disgusted, he ran for the window, and slammed it with the chair he was just tied on. Then he carefully used the chair to climb out of the window. Even so, his clothes got caught into the glass and he cut his leg. He cried out, biting his lip, but didn’t stop, running as fast as he could to the treeline near the shed. He went on and on, and on, running as far and as fast as he could, taking random turns. He tried to use his visions to guide himself, but he simply couldn’t, he didn’t have enough energy. He ran and ran and ran until he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, and until he was trembling, drenched in sweat and his vision was whitening, alarmingly fast. He knew he would pass out, so he slowed, and decided to rest for a minute, hiding in a nearby hollow tree. It was good he was tiny, and skinny. He hugged himself, and pushed his fingers through his own hair.

And then, freeze. The strands that used to be long didn’t exist anymore. In fact, there were no strands past his ear line, and all of it were uneven, rudely cut. His eyes started to water again, this time in humiliation. What else did he do to him? Had he touched him? Had he… he put his hand between his legs, feeling his silky underwear still in place. That didn’t mean much, although it was a slight relief. He tried to feel something there, anything. But there were so many other parts of his body hurting, he could never be sure. His throat tightened at the thought and he felt defiled, filthy. He sobbed into his own arms, face burning from the tears and for the shame, the disgrace, and out of helplessness. The weeping consumed what was left of his tenacity, his vitality long gone. His last thought before his councioness faded to black again was his own name: _Jasper_ and then _please, find me._

Jasper woke with a strangled scream, grey eyes stinging from tears, heart squeezed so tight in his chest he could barely endure the agony. He jumped out of his bed, sheets tangling on his naked long legs, and by the time he reached Rosalie’s room he was full on sobbing. She opened the door before he could do it, and pulled him into her arms, squeezing so tightly he couldn’t be sure if it was her, his cries or Alice preventing him from breathing. It took some time for him to be able to utter a single word, but when he did, he disclosed every single detail burned in his memory. Nearing the end of the tale, he could feel his stomach turning alarmingly, and he ran to the bathroom to empty what little food his body still carried. Rosalie held his hair gently through it, flushing the contents when he turned to wash his mouth. When he returned to her room, she was already on the phone with Esme. 


	2. Part 2

\- Soulmates have a deep connection that goes beyond our modern science comprehension - doctor Cullen explained kindly to Jasper, wrapping the sphygmomanometer around his biceps and starting to bump it to measure his pressure. - It is proven though, that in extreme conditions, particularly when one of the parts is in danger, some connections could strengthen to a physical level, such as mayhaps feeling what the other might feel, or possibly, glimpses inside the other person’s mind - he smiled when he saw the result of the test, alleviating the tight wrap around his muscles and pulling the equipment off. He then put his stethoscope on his ears and listened to Jasper’s lungs and heartbeat. Nodding to himself he went on, picking a small flashlight from his pocket to examine the response of his pupils. - It happened to me at times, when Esme was in dire situations for the department. Nevertheless, it wasn't as intense or precise as yours, just sounds and colors mostly - he told him kindly, turning off his flashlight and considering Jasper for a moment. - Nonetheless, these types of incidents do have consequences in one’s health, and it can vary from person to person. I usually get a migraine. How are you feeling? 

Jasper thought his words over, checking his own awareness. - I’m tired - he began, scratching his head. - It feels as if I didn’t sleep at all. My head is pounding, yes. But it isn’t a migraine exactly - doctor Cullen nodded, waiting for him to finish his self evaluation. - There’s a distant pain in my body, feels a lot like what Alice must have felt in my dream… or vision? I’m sure it’s ten times more subdued compared to what she must be feeling - he gulped, heart squeezing tightly - but it’s there. My stomach is sore - he added as an afterthought, lifting his eyes to meet the doctor’s golden ones. He hummed, reflecting. - I think a painkiller would help. But you can’t take it if you don’t eat first, otherwise it’ll worsen your stomach’s condition - he suggested, and upon Jasper’s reaction he hesitated. - You don’t need to force yourself to take it now. These symptoms are most likely related to your fatigue, stress and lack of rest - he elaborated, sitting at his side on the bed. - My best bet is that sleeping would improve it all... I do understand that the circumstances may not allow it. But - he emphasized - if you eat and take the painkiller, I’ll administer a light sedative, so you can fall under easily and without any dreams.

He waited patiently for Jasper’s decision and he was grateful for that. He didn’t know if he wanted to sleep. In truth he wanted to go around the country looking for Alice right away, even though he knew he’d never find her like that. He was also taking into account his own feelings of guilt and failure. Would resting without seeing Alice again really be the best? What if he saw something important? What if the Butcher was already onto Alice?. He voiced these questions to the other man, and he shook his head. - Your body won’t be able to establish the connection again tonight. You’re far too fragile mentally, and there’s not much stamina in your body either, considering you expelled your source of nourishment - Jasper’s shoulders sagged and he closed his eyes in surrender. He felt a hand on his shoulder put him upright and suddenly those golden eyes were sharp, piercing. - You did not fail her, son. You’re doing absolutely everything you can, even in your sleep - he pointed out firmly. Jasper’s lips pulled up without his permission, the man’s attitude resembling Esme's so much that he couldn’t stop his reaction. - I know - he said softly, sighing - I just wish I could do more - he confessed.

\- You’re doing enough - he guaranteed the younger man, his assertiveness still uncompromising - and you must think about your own needs too, if you want to continue to do so - he demanded unrelentingly. - You drive a hard bargain, doctor Cullen - he acquiesce at last, allowing the other man to win their impasse. The physician gave him a gratified smile. - Please, you can call me Carlisle - despite being in the USA for a long time now, there were still traces of his british accent in his manner of speaking. - I’ll go for a quick trip to the pharmacy then, you should head to the kitchen, Esme was preparing some of her famous omelettes - he instructed, and Jasper followed him outside the room, being stopped by the man before they’d reach the aforementioned room. - Try not to be too hard on yourself, okay? - he pleaded quietly. - You don’t deserve to beat yourself down like this - he added, and gave him a friendly pat before belining to Esme. He gave her a brief kiss and announced where he was going, taking his leave. The two women glanced at Jasper momentarily before turning back to what they were doing, Rosalie finishing preparing iced tea and Esme turning the contents on the pan. It did smell heavenly. 

\- All good? - his cousin asked with faked casualness, and he smiled at her, knowing the girl too well to fall for her pretense. - He said I just need to eat, take some painkillers and sleep - Jasper explained with simplicity, sitting himself at the table with an apple in hands. He took a small bite, carefully munching it to make sure it wouldn’t make him queasy. It tasted good, so he bit it again. - That’s great! Carlisle is always honest in his medical opinions, so he must indeed think there’s no other consequences - Esme replied brightly, bringing the pan to meet a plate and filling it with a gorgeous looking omelette and then putting a muffin to the side. - Brought this one from home - she smiled, putting the plate in front of him. Jasper’s cheeks tinged pink, and he averted his eyes. - I’m sorry to bother you - he murmured, and Esme sent him a warning look. - Boy, you already said that twice, and I told you three times this isn’t a bother. I don’t want to hear it again - she chided him. - It’s my duty to take care of my subordinates and you just went through an incredibly stressful moment - she admonished seriously, but not unkindly. - I think making an omelette isn’t that hard either - she put an end to the matter, and he nodded silently. 

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at him, amused by the way he was being scolded like a child. He pouted and she chuckled, handing him his iced tea. - Now, I want to see you eat it all - Esme commanded, pushing a chair to sit near him, Rosalie doing the same. He did so obediently, slowly eating the entire meal with a few compliments on the cooking, feeling rather awkward for being observed while doing so. - Do you think she can hang on for a while? - Rosalie asked him gently, after he finished his last bite of the muffing and was sipping on the last remains of the iced tea. Jasper paused, dismayed, but ultimately agreed. - She wasn’t in a grave condition... she’s weak, and hurt and terrified. But I do think that, if he doesn’t find her first… - he blanched, putting a hand on his face and pressing his fingers to the skin. - He will not - his cousin said with confidence. - We’re very close now. And since she managed to escape on her own, things are looking up - she guaranteed him, and Esme ecoeed her sentiment. They chatted about a few other developments in the bureau for a while, and soon Carlisle returned.

As promised he administered the sedative after Jasper took his painkillers, and he passed out not long after that. Esme allowed him (and Rosalie) to come in late for work, so when they left home later that day it was already half past ten. They went directly to the director’s office, but she was on the phone for a while so they waited for almost fifteen minutes. - Come in - Esme called them, and immediately said: - at two pm there’s gonna be a meeting with the main investigators and the directors of each institution linked to the case, you’re to be there and lead the thing - stunning the duo for a few moments. - Is this normal in cases with collaboration? - Jasper asked, a bit perplexed. - Not really, but in this situation we need to have a plan of action if he manages to run, since Victoria herself is Gifted, we should consider the possibility he might be too. In addition, with Alice now hidden, we don’t know what his reaction is going to be, if he’s insistent on finding her or if he’s just going to move targets. Either way, we need to catch him before the worst - she explained. 

\- Besides, we need to be sure on what to do to rescue Alice. I think it’s almost certain the FBI will want to tag along, and the ambulances are a given. Perhaps the S.W.A.T team too - she pondered. They nodded in understanding, exchanging rather apprehensive looks. - What should we say? They already know the case, right? - Rosalie asked, and Esme listed a brief list of topics. - You can plan it better during lunch, but don’t stress too much, it’ll just be a quick, forthright meeting - she claimed, already motioning for them to get going. Since they’d need to prepare, they decided to eat at home, ordering sushi and fried spring rolls. They reviewed the case’s files and recent status, making sure to retrace their steps and memories from the day before, so to be precise when speaking later on. When they got back to the bureau, it was more at ease, and Jasper hoped they could cut the conference short so they’d go back on the field, be more productive. 

-

  
  


The meeting involving the agencies collaborating in hunting the Butcher went in a poor direction fast, with the representatives trying to talk over each other in increasingly loud voices. It was worsening Jasper’s headache and furthering his exaustation, even though the drugs from last night had guaranteed a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. He remained sitting, silent, while Rosalie and Esme tried to control the room and put their own input on what should be done next. He was massaging his temple for the fifth time when his phone buzzed, and without even thinking or looking to check who it was, he answered it. - Whitlock - he said tiredly, and startled a little when a known deep voice replied. - Hey, man. This is Laurent - he confirmed his own identity, and went on without waiting for acknowledgment. - I recognized her, the redhead. But most importantly, I recognized the man. James - he stressed, and even through the phone Jasper could feel his unease at saying the name.

He stood, not even realizing he was doing it. Interestingly, as he did, the voices in the room calmed, and so when he repeated, to endorse his understanding: - The Butcher’s name is James? - the entire room listened, and a profound silence wrapped around, only broken by the phone conversation. - Yes, yes. The guy’s sick in the head. I know this is an understatement given the situation, but believe me, I talked to him, and he’s insane - Jasper curled his fingers in a fist, walking around the room in repetitive motions. - You talked to him when? - he pressured, but Laurent was way ahead of him. - I met him at one of my former university’s parties, almost six years ago. He was there, and I assumed he was just one more student. He was young enough, and despite having this creepy aura around him, I let him chat me up, because I thought it was an act, ya know? Like, lots of stupid white folk do something like that, and while I wasn’t interested at first, he had a deep understanding of obscure cinema, which was something I was into at the time - he laughed weakely. 

\- I couldn’t know right then that his interest in dark cinema and immoral art themes came from his psychotic tendencies, but I’d soon find out - Jasper heard him gulp apprehensively, and go on - he is obsessive. We hung out for around three months, and at the beginning he wasn’t so bad, just strange. I don’t like to judge, so I thought he had a hard childhood or whatever, until his talk became more and more gruesome. He began throwing around these ideas about making a movie, a project involving torturing girls, and his fascination with soulmarks led him to include ideas about replacing them. On the alive victims skin! It scared me shitless. He was implying I’d help him with this so-called “project” hands on, and at that moment I knew if I didn’t cut him right then, he’d drag me into it. So I refused, called him delirious, suggested he’d seek mental health help - he could hear Laurent’s breath become heavier. - He started getting aggressive, to yell and to make threats until finally he straight up swing at me a few times until I managed to escape and run to a busy street, get inside a bus and disappear… he didn’t give up, of course - he sighed. 

\- As I said, he’s obsessive. He started following me, and I started walking around accompanied with anyone who’d have me, even thought about going to the police… but I decided against it. So I just disappeared. Moved states, cities, dropped my job and my family. I managed to take my old credits at the university to continue my education on another. But I was forced to take an entire gap year, going completely M.I.A to make sure he wouldn’t go sniffing my name in the educational system or something. That turned out to be my best idea - to Jasper’s surprise he could hear the smile on his voice. - I met my soulmate, Irina, in the new university. She’s a badass lawyer, co-owner of the Denali Advocacy - he said, full of pride, and Jasper nodded at the name. It was a well known law firm. - She saved me. When I confessed to her what had happened, she immediately took legal action and put a restraining order between us, threatening to sue him blind and even put him behind bars for harassment and physical assault - he chuckled, endeared. - And then, she started gathering information about him. As insurance, she said… Imma let her speak on that. 

He heard rustling on the other side of the phone, and he returned to his audience in the room, turning on the speakerphone option. - Hello, agent Whitlock. This is Irina Denali, Laurent’s soulmate - a clear, steady feminine voice resonated through the room. - Good day, ma’am. You’re on speaker at the Gifted Agency’ bureau, so my superiors can track your information - he explains in a respectful tone. - Excellent, so let’s begin - she said in an all-business voice, typical of lawyers. - As you know, my fiancé had trouble with the Butcher in the past, given their strained friendship, and his refusal to endorse the guy’s psychosis. When he came clean to me about the whole ordeal, not only I established the restraining order, but I started pulling favors to assemble a profile on the individual. My intention was to collect proof of his mental instability and violent tendencies, so as if he decided to bother Laurent again, I’d have a case on him ready to go, following into my promise to put him behind bars if he didn’t obey the court’s resolution - her self confidence was unwavering, and even Rosalie looked impressed by her guts. The lady deadass investigated an actual serial killer by herself.

\- Of course, I’m making it sound easy, but even with my connections I had difficulties obtaining this information - she disclaimed before going directly into the main meal: - his name is James Lewis, neé Whiterdale. He was adopted from an orphanage in Mississippi when he was in his teenage years, and changed surnames - the authorities in the room couldn’t be more astonished by the revelation, but Irina was unaware of such, so she just went on. - His adoptive parents didn’t have any kids of their own, so they adopted James, among other reasons to have him help with the chores and heavy work, but otherwise they seem to be a simple farmer couple. Both were already elderly enough to have serious health problems, and I guess they were also looking for an heir to their property since they didn’t have any other family as far as I could dig - she interrupted her story and they could hear Laurent’s fainted voice. - Yeah, as Laurent just said, James didn’t have any proper education. He was taught by the staff at the orphanage, but when adopted his parents didn’t bother continuing it. That means he didn’t go to college, and my best bet is that he was at the party where he met Laurent to search for his victims.

That checked out, Jasper suspected himself James wasn’t at the party just to drink and dance, and he had trouble believing the guy was any kind of academic. - I don’t know much about how he grew up. The orphanage, which is the one part I have more insight into, wasn’t in a good condition. They were understaffed and underfunded, like most orphanages in the country. Still, I couldn’t find concrete evidence of abuse, or inadequate behavior. When he was adopted he was removed from most of the outside society, since the farm produced their own food and they didn’t need to go far to get other essentials. Whatever happened there, his parents liked him well enough to indeed alter their will so he’d inherit the farm and all of their possessions, including a modest amount of money from their savings. - she paused to take a gulp of water, thanking Laurent softly before going on. - Now, this is the part that is most interesting. Instead of meeting his parents' desire, he let the farm fall in disarray, and soon realized if he were to continue the business he’d fall into debt for his bad management. So he just sold everything worth of money, their equipment, animals, even furniture and moved to the closest big city. There he took odd jobs, mostly low paying, and rented a decrepit studio in a dangerous neighborhood. 

She paused to look into personal files before picking up again. - From then on he didn’t stay for long in one place. He jumped cities at random, surviving with whatever money of dubious jobs he’d find. I strongly suspect he also stole and was involved in underground illicit fights. When he met Laurent, he had arrived at Denver two months prior. Victoria is also from Denver, and it’s likely they met each other soon after his first days there - Laurent took the phone again, filling in. - I met Victoria twice while hanging out with James. She’s his soulmate, and you shouldn’t underestimate her. While I’m pretty sure she isn’t half as crazy as he is, she still indulges him in everything he wants to do, and doesn’t have an ounce of compassion. She does have strong instincts to save her own skin, which I guess explains why she is his soulmate - he said ironically. - I’m sorry I didn’t recognize her sooner. As I said, I’ve only met her briefly, and frankly I didn’t think she’d go anywhere without him. She basically eats on his hand. But anyway, it was when their couple picture was on the news that it dawned on me: the bastard did go on with his homicidal plan… 

There was a brief pause where Irina whispered something near the speaker, but it was too low to comprehend it. Laurent whispered back, but in a dejected tone. He then apologized. - I’m not Gifted myself, but if I had paid more attention to the whole ‘Soulmate Butcher’ circus I’d probably pick up James' lunacy… I wish I had been more attentive. It could have prevented a lot of suffering - he confessed guiltily. It was Esme who answered that. - You shouldn’t blame yourself, Laurent - she said kindly - you were under no obligation to go around checking your stalker’s behavior or being hyper aware of public killing strikes. God knows this country has too many of them, no one can keep up anymore - she tranquilized him, and while she comforted him, there was a burst of movement in the room, agents walking around to the door with phones in hands, and specialists coming in after them to work together on the new torrent of information. - I’ll send everything I have to the bureau’s director public e-mail - Irina promised, after being bombarded by requests. - And we can come in at any time to give more details, I made sure to take the next few days off so we could do our duty as American citizens - she guaranteed them. 

After that, Jasper wasn’t listening anymore. Rosalie had returned - he didn’t even notice her exit? - and declared what he was dying to hear ever since Irina said her piece. - I got his farm’s address. It’s 300km* from here - she said, and he was already running out of the room, with his cousin hot on his heels. They didn’t go by themselves, of course. The entire personnel of the bureau’s field operatives (or at least the ones that weren’t on any other duty) were divided into teams, and they were followed by S.W.A.T, a few FBI cars and two ambulances. Esme informed them over the phone she was already negotiating for helicopters if necessary, and the firefighters were on standby. It was the closest Jasper ever got to living in a movie. Despite Hollywood having plenty of inaccurate blockbusters about the GSU, their work and their methods, and about Gifted agents in general; they could never compare to this. Even so, he could barely care for the bizarre spectacle, his mind focused on one thing alone. 

As soon as Rosalie stopped the car, having raced so fast that a five hour drive turned into barely three, he was already out, running in the direction of the old shed at the very far back of the farm. He went around it, finding the broken window, the blood and Alice’s scraps of clothes. With his heart thumping wildly in his chest, adrenaline bumping into his veins, he retraced what he could remember of her steps into the forest, being followed closely by every other operative. At some point, he noticed he couldn’t be sure which way she went, and he was starting to panic. - Rosalie - he called, pushing the feeling down and letting only his determination remain. She approached, worried, and touched his arm. - I need you to put me to sleep - he said seriously, and he saw the shock on her face quickly morph into uncertainty. - I don’t know, Jazz... we can’t be sure of when you’ll wake up if I do it. What about turning back to the ambulance and asking for a sedative? - she suggested, but he shook his head.

\- Sedatives will put me into a deep sleep, I won’t be able to dream - he said anxiously, picking her hand between his. - Please? - he begged and he saw the exact moment that he won over her hesitation. Rosalie has always given in for one person, and one person only. - Fine… but do me the favor of waking up soon - she stressed, all prickly, and he smiled. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. - Thank you! - he sat down on the foot of the nearest tree and looked directly at her. She took a long inhale and then exhaled slowly. Her icy eyes turned luminous, the entire face transforming into a captivating innocent expression, every feature designed exactly to be most appealing for her prey, absolutely beguiling. She suddenly was the most enticing creature Jasper has ever seen. - Now, cousin… you love me, right? - she asked, bewitching him easily. She approached slowly, all long legs and sinuous body. - Yes - he answered simply, and she smiled. He smiled back, unable to resist. - That means you'd do anything for me? - she whispered sweetly, and he nodded eagerly, following her movement as she crouched in front of him and touched his face. 

\- Then, can I ask anything of you? - her dazzling eyes bored into his and he lost control over himself, entirely at her mercy. - Anything - he promised, in trance. Her smile widened and she thumbed his cheek affectionately. - I want you to go to sleep - she told him softly - I need you to go deep inside your mind and find your connection to Alice… so we can locate her. Can you do that? - he was already closing his eyes, at the tip of slumber. - Anything for you - he mumbled before he was gone. With Rose’s little push, it was faster to find Alice whitin his consciousness, she was trying to keep herself awake, afraid that if she fell asleep again she might never wake up. While on her mind, he did his best to catalogue what she was seeing. It looked like an unremarkable part of the forest, and the tree she was inside was large, but there were multiple large trees around. Frustrated, he prodded Alice to look around more, he couldn’t do much if she didn’t help him. 

Curiously, she did. Blinking heavily and curving her body enough to look around outside, and he registered the same sky and similar tree lines he had seen a few moments ago. So close, he thought to himself, I’m so close to you, my beloved. Just a little more. I just need a little more of your help, and then you can rest. She hummed softly, as if hearing him, and her eyes focused on a far away little orange point in the otherwise green and brown forest. Yes! Yes!! he thought, exhilarated. It was one of the flags they put around the trees, signaling they had been near that point. And the way of the trees… he knew where that was! Thank you, oh thank you, he cried at her, closing his own eyes, figuratively speaking. See you soon, was the last thing he managed to think to her before gasping back into his own body, snapping himself upright in a jump.

Rosalie startled, having been perched at his side leaning against the tree. - Come on! - he shouted, already running as fast as he could to where he knew Alice would be. It turned out to be pretty fast, giving his long legs. It took them about ten minutes to find the right tree, and when Jasper finally, _finally_ , had his eyes on her small, shrunken self, he couldn’t help but yell her name, falling on his knees to try and pull her out of her little nest. Unfortunately, that proved more complicated than he imagined. Alice was practically unconscious, and too far back in the tree for anyone to reach without hurting her. They also weren’t sure how hurt she already was, and no one wanted to risk it. - Step back - Benjamin pulled through the people positioning himself at Jasper’s side. He concentrated and carefully broke the tree from the inside out, separating it in half and slowly, so slowly, removing them from around Alice. When it was enough for him to move in, Jasper scooped her into his arms promptly, briskly walking away from where Benjamin was still locking the tree back together. 

-

\- Jasper? - she whispered roughly, green eyes barely alight in recognition, and a dazed expression that was scaring him. - Sssh, it’s okay, darlin’ - he whispered softly, lovingly. When she looked at him blankly, he went on. - You’re safe now, Alice - he continued, tightening his hold on her carefully, bringing her as close to him as humanly possible, as if just by proximity he could protect her from the entire world. He would, if he had to. - Nothing will ever touch you again - he promised, voice thick with emotion, and head swimming with relief, with elation, with jauntiness. He pressed his lips to her hairline. He barely registered the long trek back to the farm, progressing at a rapid pace that was leaving his colleagues in the dust, something he didn’t perceive either. As soon as he approached the paramedics, the cameras started flashing. He didn’t know how the media had managed to arrive there, but they sure were making use of the situation for their headlines. He didn’t mind that either, more worried about depositing Alice smoothly into the stretcher. She was surrounded by the medical team that fussed with her while moving her inside the ambulance, and he was often impressed with how much they managed to do just from a few minutes examining their patients. 

He was allowed inside the vehicle, after he disclosed he was her soulmate, and parted ways with Rosalie, who’d stay with the rest of the guys to investigate the farm. The ride to the hospital felt like a far away dream. He watched as the paramedics administered quick tests and asked Alice questions she wasn’t really able to respond to in that state of mind. They made her drink water and administered some drugs on her, mostly painkillers one of the paramedics tranquilized him, and they did their best to get her fever down. When they arrived at the nearest hospital, around one hour away, there were already a few doctors waiting for them, no doubt because of Esme’s diligent hard work. In the commotion he had forgotten about communicating with the office, but when he took his cell phone out to check, after Alice was rushed through the doors he couldn’t follow in, there was a message awaiting, informing he didn’t need to work right now, he just needed to take care of her. An addendum informed him that Edward and Isabella were on their way, and he smiled a little, knowing Alice soon would be reunited with her family. 

Jasper stood rigidly near the entrance to where Alice had disappeared along with the doctors, looking onwards as if she’d walk back to him at any moment. Eventually a nurse took pity on him, she brought him a cup of shitty hospital coffee and guided him to sit down, but he still wasn’t feeling any more comfortable or soothed than just standing up where he was. The hospital had all sorts of sounds, but they were muffled to him. The white walls and the pale green, supposed to be calming and welcoming, made him anxious. He focused on his own hands, holding each other tightly. Soon the other two Gifted civilians arrived, rushing in wildered until they found him. They immediately thanked Jasper with what was probably the most profound wholeheartedness he’d ever felt coming from someone, frenzied with the excitement of seeing their loved one again, to the point of hysteria. Jasper had to actively infuse doses of calmness and patience into Edward’s mood so he wouldn’t go around berating the staff of the hospital and demanding to see his sister right away, while at the same time making Jasper himself even more restless. Half an hour later, doctor Cullen arrived, to his great surprise. 

\- I’ll be serving as the physician for the department - he explained briefly, shaking hands with Edward and Isabella after they were acquainted. - I’ll be doing a batch of exams of my own for the records, and then we’ll begin the questioning - he said that looking at Jasper. - She has been induced into sleeping so her body would rest for a bit before it, but I was informed just now she’ll be waking up soon… you two can come with us, I’m sure she’ll feel better through it with you there - he added, and they thanked the man before he was guided through the doors to the insides of the hospital. They didn’t need to wait for more than forty minutes for Carlisle to get them in. In the meantime Jasper explained in a succinct recount what had happened prior to when they rescued Alice. Their daunt, consternated reactions throughout the shortened version of the events corroborated to his understanding that he should keep the worst details off the table. - My God, she was so strong - Isabella mumbled, awed. Jasper nodded, glancing at Edward’s eyes, filled with enraged tears, cautiously. 

\- He’ll pay for this - Edward said, and his voice was steeled, shoulders taunt with righteousness. - Even if it’s the last thing I’ll do, even if I have to waste every penny our parents left us… he’ll never see the light of the day again - he promised vengefully, bordering on murderous. Jasper and Isabella exchanged a concerned look, but neither of them had time to address the words, since they arrived in front of Alice’s room, in which Carlisle was already inside, talking softly to the girl in the bed. Edward sprinted to her side, faster than Jasper could register, and Alice opened her arms at the same time her smile unfolded. He collapsed into her small body, a sob escaping his lips, and suddenly he was full on weeping. Alice’s own tears began to fall, and she extended her hand, the one that wasn’t running through her brother’s bronze hair, to Isabella, who approached them both slowly, as if she was unsure the scene was quite real. When her fingers reached Alice’s she also broke down, whimpering softly as the tears blurred her vision and something immeasurably heavy finally lifted. She curved herself around Alice’s hand, falling to the floor on her knees with a gasp. 

Jasper and Carlisle respectfully gave them some minutes, standing right outside the door, but facing the wall of the hallway. After a few hushed words between the three, he heard his own name being called by a sweet, musical voice. He turned, unhurriedly walked back inside, finding Alice’s green eyes as soon as he did. Edward had moved, allowing Isabella to be part of Alice’s embrace, and they both were still clinging to her, which she didn’t seem to mind. Without thinking, Jasper’s legs led him to Alice’s other side, occupying the chair that Carlisle had once been sitting on. She was left handed, so her soulmark was on that wrist. He didn’t realize he was pulling his sleeves up after unbuttoning them until his own soulmark was left exposed, and Alice’s pads were tracing it reverently. - You left me waiting a long time - she whispered fondly. He smiled earnestly. - My apologies, ma’am - he lifted her arm to kiss her soulmark, glad he had sat down for this, because he could feel his legs turn weak with relief to see it was completely untouched. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. - Thank you - she sighed fervidly, closing her eyes briefly, hand cupping his face. - Thank you - she said more firmly, opening her eyes and focusing entirely on his. 

He could only nod, inclining his head on her hand and allowing her to trace his features admiringly. - I’ll always keep you safe - he promised, kissing the pads of fingers that touched his lips oh so softly. She smiled, eyes bright with tears, heart fluttering warmly and head giddy with adoration. - I know you will - she assured him, burying her fingers on his hair. He leaned on over her guided by it, and he gingerly kissed her forehead. Her free arm held him in place for a moment, slinging it around his shoulders and fisting at his clothes. When he leaned back in the chair, Alice nodded at him, expression hardening into determination. The same determination he saw when she saved herself from her captivity. - I give you permission to record this conversation - she said, before he could ask. And then, - what do you need to know? - he thought about the answer to the question, and Alice proceeded as if he said it outloud, eyes barely blazing over despite her vision. - You said he was in the same orphanage… huh - he actually didn’t voice that, but she must have seen it anyway. - I don’t remember James, no. At least not from my childhood. Edward explained to you about my near constant visions that later on turned to be him, because he was always… far away. But it must be said - she hesitated, glancing at her brother. A silent conversation took on in a matter of minutes, and at the end he acquiesced, squeezing her arm. 

\- Well… I think it has to do with the orphanage in itself. And the drugs - he was stunned into silence with that. Carlisle raised his eyebrows, and Edwards lips thinned into a hateful expression. Isabella simply lowered her eyes respectfully. - I- you must know that in the 60s, it was common to use tranquilizers freely for a variety of reasons… and it was also common to give them to children in wards, so they could manage them better. Manage us better - she took a big breath. - It was later restricted by the government, of course. But many orphanages are still allowed to do it in “special cases”, to this day. And that includes the one I grew up in - she bit her lip, chewing on it for a moment, until Jasper took her hand and started playing with her fingers. - When I was young and without any guidance for dealing with my Gift, the visions overwhelmed me frequently. I couldn’t discern between reality and the near future most of the time, and it caused multiple problems for the staff. Kids like me were the ones guaranteed to get drugged. They didn’t have the means to deal with Gifted particularities, so they just tried to suppress them - Carlisle looked horrified, but Jasper wasn’t surprised. You hear a lot of shockingly terrible stuff in the job. He waited. - Of course, I soon became addicted - she laughed self consciously, shaking her head. 

\- It took some time after I was adopted to get me sober, because I would do anything to get the “normalcy” I thought only the pills could offer me - she sighed. - Our parents weren’t good at dealing with things like that. They wouldn’t even notice I was asking them for more money than necessary for “school lunch” to be quite honest, and if they did, I think they wouldn’t mind it. They preferred us to act obediently, after all - Edward and her shared a bitter smile, before she continued. - It was one of my school teachers who cared enough to get me better. She was also Gifted and the most valuable thing she educated me on was in being proud of my abilities, and in trying to work with myself instead of trying to smother a part of me - she smiled briefly. - Besides the normal part, the withdrawal and the temptation and all that, it was particularly difficult to deal with my Gift. It is incredibly powerful, it could overtake my sanity if I’m not careful... and it was badly affected by the tranquilizers - she paused herself there, trying to organize her thoughts better. 

\- What I’m getting at, is that I don’t remember much of my childhood because I was too doped. The pieces I do remember are few and out of order and probably insignificant. This is why I honestly can say I had no idea James and I had coexisted this close for years. And why I unfortunately cannot help you understand why he was fixated on me, or in Gifted girls in general. I’m sorry - she said sincerely, and this time Jasper did say it outloud. - Don’t apologize, you did nothing wrong. And thank you for sharing this - he said gently. She nodded, squeezing his hand. He thought about something else. - Ah… About the kidnapping part - Alice said, already seeing it - Well, despite how potent it is, my visions do have blind spots. And I think James played with them somehow. I do not know how _he_ would know them, if he wasn’t Gifted in some way… but regardless, when I was kidnapped I’m pretty sure he didn’t know about some things. For example, I think he wasn’t expecting me to resist his sedative, which is dumb, really, because if he knew I was being medicated at the orphanage, he could have guessed I wouldn’t be as easy to drug now. So I did fight him, which is why he had to hit me to get me unconscious. Another thing is that he didn’t know about you - she gestured to Jasper - even though anyone close enough to me could have gathered that you work for the government, and other things…

\- Maybe he did know - Isabella whispered slowly, and Alice looked at her curiously, as did the rest of them. She blushed a little at the attention, but went on. - I mean… I’m no expert, but he seems the type of criminal that would get a rush from this. He fooled the GSU for years, and kept his identity completely hidden too despite a variety of agencies putting a lot of effort into capturing him. He probably thinks he won't get caught, even if one of the investigators has personal ties to the victim of his choosing, and therefore has more motivation to solve the case. I mean, he hasn’t been arrested even now… though he is losing on his own game. But, that’s probably what it is to him. A game of “catch me if you can” - she finished her explanation with a few blinks, raising her brown eyes to shyly look at Jasper’s gray ones. - He would see Jasper as a bigger challenge, but not a threat - Edward summarized, huffing petulantly. - Maybe that’s why he decided to finally make a move on Alice - he suggested. That was an interesting take, Jasper thought to himself, making sure he did a mental note to discuss this with Esme at some point. - Did he film you somehow? - he asked her, and thought about an explanation for the question.

Alice frowed lightly, waiting for her vision to end before speaking. - I don’t remember if he did. You saw when I woke up at that barn, it was the first thing I recognized since he knocked me out. He could have filmed me while unconscious… but if you’re asking for my opinion on it, I think he saves the filming part for when he is taking the soulmark and torturing the victims. I had visions a long time ago of him arriving in the morning to taunt me, and harm me. That's why I was so desperate to protect my mark - she gulped, shoulders shrinking with tenseness. Edward pulled her to his lap, hugging her small frame and effectively sitting at the hospital bed to do so. - Did he feed you anything? - Carlisle finally asked, his calming voice having a positive effect on the siblings. - No, he didn’t and I don’t think he would. I’m… I imagine that the hunger and weakness of the victims are intentional. To make us more helpless and fragile - she explained. The doctor simply crossed his arms and nodded in acknowledgement, obviously consternated by the answer, but unsurprised. This was clearly a question for the record. Other inconsequential questions were made, and she was asked to give her own version of the kidnapping night, just to confirm the authorities' facts. But all in all, Alice didn’t provide as many answers as they were expecting. 

While he sent the record to the headquarters and had a brief talk with Rosalie on the phone, Carlisle was authorizing Alice’s transfer to his own hospital, which undertook only Gifted as patients, filled with specialists in the area. - It’ll be better for her to recover there, where we can fully understand her peculiarities, particularly in the psychological area. God knows the girl is in desperate need of some therapy. The things she went through… and just as a kid! - he gasped exasperatedly. - Furthermore, being close to home and to her family is important right now. And that includes you - he gave him a significant look. - I know you’ll be occupied capturing that monster, but please remember to take care of yourself too. For Alice’s sake, if anything - Jasper nodded, offering him a sheepish smile. Obviously the doctor hadn’t forgotten about the episode earlier that day. He let Alice’s family go with her and Carlisle in the ambulance, choosing to head back to the farm, where the team was still gathering evidence around the perimeter. He arrived only to be threatened to be fired by Esme, who forced Rosalie to drive him home, demanding for them to at least eat and get some rest. 

-

He had only fallen asleep again after talking with Alice through video call, and revising the entire case from top to bottom with Rosalie, now taking into account the ton of additional information they had, both from Laurent and Irina, but also from the crime scene and Alice herself. His brain was sluggish and consciousness hanging by a thread after the rollercoaster of emotions and physical exertion of the day, he could barely see because of how distorted his perception had gotten. He fell asleep as soon as Rosalie dragged him to bed, barely hitting the pillow before he was already asleep. In the middle of the night, after just a few hours of deep slumber, his phone vibrated insistently, awaking him. He blinked a few times, reaching for the device and swiping up, even if the number displayed was restricted and unknown. - Whitlock - he mumbled, rubbing his eyes to try and focus better, though it didn’t do much for the tiredness. - Ah, hello, agent - a mocking gravelly voice greeted him, and he blinked, intuition kicking in fast. He quickly tapped to record the call while asking: - who is this? - in a semi-annoyed voice that was more for show than anything. He picked his tablet from the desk nearby and quickly unlocked it, impatiently clicking around on it to contact the department. 

\- You know who it is - the voice answered amusedly, humming thoughtfully. - No doubt you’re already scrambling to contact the other pigs, but that will do nothing for you - he assured, derisive. - This is a burner phone, so don’t bother - he could hear the dismissiveness of his voice. The fucker truly thought the Gifted federal bureau was beneath him. Jasper rolled his eyes. - James - he gritted his teeth - to what do I owe the honor? - he sarcastically replied, earning a snicker for his efforts. - Well, you were the one to finally raise an interesting enough challenge. No one before has gotten so far ahead in my little show in such a short time. And you even got to rescue your girl. The media can’t shut up about you - he chuckled, mirthless. At this point the call was already being tracked by the technicians. - Well, I wanna see if you’re really worthy of my time - he hummed again, and Jasper could hear the cruel smile in his voice. - So here is how this is gonna go: you either catch me or I will kill everyone that you care about, one by one, and deliver their bodies to your doorstep - he stated in glee. Jasper’s eyes narrowed and he let out a sardonic laugh. 

\- What about: I’ll catch you _and_ your little traitorous bitch, throw both of you in jail and make sure you’ll never get to walk free again? We both know you’re bluffing, James. We are closing on you, and you don’t have many options now. Why don’t you just hand yourselves over? Make it easy for the both of us. If you play it right you could even pretend you feel guilty for the atrocities you did and maybe it won’t be a lifetime sentence - he was lying, of course. Regardless of the way James would be taken into custody, there was no judge in the country that would let him out at any point, ever. The killing was bad, but torture by tarnishing a soulmark was violating a thousand international human rights and at least three post-war conventions. But he was counting on the fact that the guy was both uneducated and disdainful of the law. - Save your breath, Whitlock. You pigs will never have me, much less willingly. And I wouldn’t be so fast in assuming you have the upper hand. After all, aren’t you missing someone? - Jasper blinked, opening his mouth, but the line was already dead. 

He scrambled to his feet, banging his door open and running to the room in front of his. He kicked it open, it was empty. Rosalie’s bed was unmade, sheets and covers thrown into the floor. The window was open, and the chilly night air was making him shiver. His heart stopped and started running fast, too fast, though at each step squeezing more and more tightly, painfully. The bathroom was untouched. He ran to the living room, the front door was open, and there were signs of intrusion, but nothing too evident. It was just the case’s file emptied, sheets scattered around, as well as the rug tangled out of place. His hands were trembling when he called Esme, but he could feel his own body steeling itself in a hardened stance while he explained what happened in a detached, almost apathetic, voice. As soon as she said she was in the car, he hung up and stared unmoving at Rosalie’s cell phone, placed weirdly near the entrance. There was something different with it, but he couldn’t pinpoint what. He grabbed it, and the screen was still alight, even though he hadn’t touched it to turn on. He unlocked it, and right in the main menu there was a note pinned, detached to any other icon highlithening its obviousness, with his name on it. He tapped the note icon, and there were only five words: follow me through the code. 

He didn’t notice his mouth turning into a vicious smile, gray eyes darkened in hatred, until he caught sight of his own murderous face in the car mirror. He could see now what Edward said earlier. Indeed James would pay for this, at any cost. 

  
  


-

Okay so, he knew he was functioning on very low levels of energy and, much too high levels of adrenaline, which was never the best combination for rational decisions and foolproof planning, but hey. Even if he felt a little out of himself, he was still thinking straight. He knew that as soon as she noticed he was gone, Esme would follow him with half the bureau operatives on her heels, and they’d soon catch up, hopefully just in time to arrest the motherfuckers. Meanwhile, just like Rosalie had done, it was best to let James think he had the upper hand. Because, there was no way those psychotic freaks could have kidnapped her in such haste. No, if she really wanted to escape, she could have at least run to his room and woken him, if not taken them down outright. But instead, she decided to play into their game, to the point she even got herself tagged to lead the way to wherever they were hiding. He didn’t know how she managed that, or what exactly was her plan, but what Jasper knew was his cousin's stubbornness, and boy, she was stubborn like no one else.

He’d play in whatever endeavor she had planned, and hope for the best. Because if he was to trust anyone with his life, with walking blindly after a known serial killer avidly waiting to put his hands on his throat and squeeze, it was her. He trusted Rosalie above anything else, even reason. And right now, reason looked a lot like securing her well being, and if possible, gunking James on sight. But alas, he’d take whatever he was given. He followed her signal up to a condemned building in the outskirts of the city, tucked away in a miserable neighborhood that was being updated by the township to offer new homes with lowered prices for the impoverished families that were forced to occupy the decadent and dangerous empty space. It wasn’t a kindness from the open heart, the scandal of one of said buildings collapsing and killing dozens of families, kids, seniors and pregnant ladies included, forced the hand of the mayor to do something about it, but as always, bureaucracy and corruption were rendering the project slow, dragging it on.

Jasper pursued his lips to the ominous and frankly creepy atmosphere that involved the dark, moon-illuminated street, taking one last look to the place he should be heading out to before taking the gun hidden in the glove compartment of the car, checking it’s safe and ammo, before hiding it behind himself in the back of his trousers, held by the waistband of his sweatpants and exiting the car. And that was something else too. The chill windy night made his skin shiver constantly, given that he was shirtless. At least he had remembered to put on his sneakers before coming here, which meant he was prepared to escape on foot if he had to. Regardless, the eerie location was keying him up even more, and he was cursing mentally on the lack of any type of light, and the fact that he couldn’t use his cell phone’s flashlight without drawing attention to his position. He wished he had night vision, like some of his colleagues that worked on the graveyard shift, even if his normal sight had adjusted well enough to the darkness that surrounded him. He treaded carefully when inside the building, having passed through the dilapidated entrance half closed by wooden planks. It was humid, and he could hear rats and God knows what more running around, the acrid smell of mold and putrid odor of something decomposing making his empty stomach churn. 

It wasn’t hard to spot his target. He could see on the back of the first floor, bypassing the collapsing stairs, a faint glow. He approached in silence, attention divided between his moving feet and where to step safely, and whatever was around him, nearby or far away. The closer he got, the better he could see, and he realized that the light was faint because it was provided by only a few small candles, the cheap type that didn’t do much for actual illumination. He could also hear lowered voices, feminine and masculine, but didn’t recognize them. He got near enough and crouched, taking the gun out of his pants and holding it close with both hands, trying to survey the situation inside by peeking in between the badly cut wooden planks that covered part of a wall and a window, distinguishing two standing adults and a lumped form on the floor. Oof, Rose would be in a fool mood for having to lay in such a filthy place, he thought to himself. He focused his attention on the voices, trying to understand what they were saying. It looked like an argument, and it was led by Victoria’s apprehensions towards their situation, and above all the supposed kidnapping of their latest target. She thought it was a mistake, and kept insisting that her senses were screaming for them to leave the federal agent and just run. Apparently she was sure they’d be caught if James insisted in keeping his promise of revenge against him. 

James, in contrast, was both mocking her worries and at the same time trying to reassure her. He realized he needed her help to execute his plans, but was also too arrogant to actually give thought to her reasoning beyond simple dismissal and underlying disdain for her lack of trust. Their distraction was useful to buy him time, so he could try to outline the room, possible exits and think of a strategy. By the time he decided on it, no more than a few minutes had passed, but he was certain it was enough time for the cavalry to be approaching. He noticed the body on the floor move, and smiled to himself with the realization that Rose wasn’t unconscious after all. Perfect, with that falling into place, there were few possibilities in which this could end badly. The argument was reaching a disagreeing ending, and he could see Victoria’s shorter form approaching the door, as if she was indeed planning on leaving her soulmate and fending for herself. Showtime, he thought to himself, numbing her senses enough to confound her own Gift before rapidly locking her in his arms, gun to her head. She screeched, trying instinctively to free herself, before Jasper pressed the gun firmly to her temple. - I wouldn’t try that if I were you - he whispered threateningly to her ear. She shuddered, but quietened. 

James startled into a maniacal laugh, dark eyes shining with mirth and hate. He had filled out compared with the picture of him the redhead had in her place, but the dirty blond hair and mice-face was still very recognizable. He almost felt bad for Victoria, having such an ugly mug for a soulmate. Literally. - Well, well, well, Whitlock - he said, walking slowly to Rosalie, whom at that point was sitting calmly against the musty wall. Her eyes locked on his, and he could feel her smile, even if the cloth on her mouth were hiding it to his eyes. - I didn’t expect you to cut the program so short, you were supposed to die only weeks in coming - he mocked in an amused tone, but Jasper knew better. He could feel his fury for the interruption, and uneasiness of the tightspot he found himself in. Even his delusional mind could understand that either he’d get away now or a small powerful army of trained Gifted agents would arrive to bust him. Jasper regarded his predictable move of grabbing Rosalie - and he did it by the hair… man, she really was going to rip him a new one as soon as she had her hands free. James was seriously caving his own grave - and bringing a knife to her throat while putting her upright on her feet. He noticed that those weren’t tied, and the temptation to giggle was acute. - Now, we don’t want to make the wrong move here, do we? - he asked sorely, and Jasper let his lips curve, oozing self confidence in the room. 

\- Why, I think that’s my line, James - he rebutted in an unnervingly serene voice. - You should know that kidnapping and threatening a federal agent will be the cherry on top of your little resumé, but actually killing one? You may tempt the bureau to send your sorry ass to a state where capital punishment is still legal, and get you finish off by the worst means possible - he suggested, knowing there was historical prerrogative for that threat in particular. He could see without his extra sense how James bristled at that. Jasper’s smile widened. - Or… I could finish you two right here. My cousin would surely cover for me if I just said I had no choice. And between us, I am leaning towards that option after everything you put my girls through - he bluffed, expertetly manipulating the emotions in the room to increase the doubt and dismay of the others. He could feel Victoria herself already panicking, Jasper’s strong powers overwhelming her own danger sensitivity rather easily. But James’s ego was still big enough to maintain a facade of cockiness and he shouted: - I don’t think you will, Whitlock. I know blondie here is important to you, and her life is hanging by a thread! 

Jasper wasn’t even listening anymore, he could hear under James voice, tires scratching on asphalt, and in between the few seconds before the killer noticed it himself, he moved his lips in a “now!” warning to his cousin, and both him and Rosalie acted in tandem. She stomped her foot on James’s, headbutting his face with the back of her head, a cracking noise confirming his broken nose, elbowed him hard enough in the stomach for him to lose his breath, and freed herself easily, probably shattering his finger bones while kicking the knife he was grabbing away from herself. Jasper on the other hand, simply held Victoria immovably against his body, concentrating hard in exuding a powerful wave of fright, inconceivably and irresistibly allconsuming, completely overpowering. Considering he wanted to affect both murderers directly, he liberated it to fill the room, and unfortunately that meant all the others inside were affected, Rosalie included. He could see both her and James shrinking to the floor in fear, bodies paralized and shocked into submission, simply trembling while the tentacles of unreasonable sinking terror consumed their rationality, rendering them useless. Victoria herself sagged on his arms, whimpering pitifully under such proximity of the source, tears rolling desperately from her eyes.

He held onto the scene until the GSU agents were up the stairs, and then he slowly let the disabling feeling fade, only releasing it completely when his colleagues halted a few steps away, unable to continue because of it. They swarmed inside as soon as they could, at least five of them immediately aiming to put James in shackles, although it was clear he had given up fighting. He was simply looking at Jasper like he was Hades, passing him a condemnation to eternal damnation. He was dragged away still slumped, one of the agents reciting his constitutional rights in a clear but dry tone. He released Victoria to the custody of Kate, chuckling quietly when he saw her electrify the redhead at the first signal of resistance while also stating her rights outloud. He then rushed to Rose’s side, helping her up, cutting the ziploc that tied her hands and carrying most of her weight with an arm around her back, a hand firmly holding her hip and the other grasping the arm thrown over his shoulders. He would swipe her bridal style, but if he did she’d kick his ass later. So he just gently started moving with her to the exit, letting her rest on him as much as he could, with her head leaning into his shoulder. As soon as they were out in the street, he noticed there was someone leaning in his car in the middle of the chaos of agents running around, and he immediately winced when he recognized Esme’s angered stance, face clear of emotion, but arms crossed on her stomach and eyes filled with righteousness. - You two just wait until you’re out of the damn hospital - she forewarned in a hiss, forcing them into an ambulance without much resistance. 

\- 

The weeks that followed were of great turbulence, but also elation. With James and Victoria now captured and their trial close by, the media was in a frenzy, and the department under more scrutiny than ever, but, this time at least the attention was positive. There was a general sense of excitement upon ending such an awful nightmare, and the prevailing opinions upon the whole process was of euphoric victory. The belated romantic side of the story intrinsic to the plot was finally revealed as a side detail, but that exact detail was responsible for the main fascination and investment of the general public in the affair. The people loved a love story, Rosalie told him, and one like yours gave them hope. Jasper thought it was silly, and a little bit uncomfortable, seeing as how that made him and Alice as sort of momentary celebrities, but on the other side, it also prevented punishment on the department - or on himself or even Esme - upon the bending of the rules that allowed him to lead the case. They were off the hook with barely a slap on the wrist. 

Alice had recuperated remarkably well, and her weekly appointments with the psychologist seemed to be doing wonders to her mental health, particularly with whatever symptoms of PTSD she had developed. Edward and Bella, she finally convinced him to call her by the nickname, had decided to transfer to the city after all, and by luck snatched the apartment next to Alice’s, which was recently being vacated. As expected, James and Victoria were convicted - him to eight, one for each victim, life imprisonments, with no chance for parole or pardon, and her to ten years incarcerated - according to all proof, testimonies and medical reports presented in court. James’ videos were also found, and after the exhibition of a few scenes only, causing no less than ten people to throw up and the judge to interrupt the session to compose herself, they were prohibited from any reproduction even in the media coverage of the session, and ordered to be destroyed, along with any copies found or distributed. In the middle of it all, it was finally revealed why James stopped his actions for such an extended period. His last victim before such hiatus, Renata Micallef, had a strong Gift for repelling people, and while James’ had done his best to sidestep it with drugs and food deprivation, she still managed to be the one victim quickest to be killed and to affect him unconsciously, enough to guarantee for him to stay away from look-alike girls for no less than half a decade. She was portrayed as a hidden hero by the news. 

When the case was closed, Jasper and Alice finally felt comfortable enough to have their first date. That didn’t meant their relationship wasn't developing through other ways, it was just a matter of focusing on that one important duty first, which meant different things for them. For Alice, the chance and the burden to face her literal nightmare on front of several people while trying to heal mentally of the scars he left on her, and for Jasper the stressful role of collaborating directly with the prossecution and other agencies to amount all the evidence necessary to conclude the case, racing against time and the furor among journalists that were trying to uncover details themselves, while also doing a through job to leave no other options but a firm and inescapable condentation for the unscrupulous duo. The anticipation of the postponed thrill of it was eased by the knowledge that they had the rest of their life to get to know and love each other, with the assurance of an enduring connection already being there. Nonetheless, it was still nerve wracking waiting for the day to come, and when it at last arrived, and they headed holding hands to a small bistro, private and owned by a discreet ex-GSU-agent, it was with hearts racing and overjoyed demeanors. 

\- So… - Alice said, smiling brightly on the other side of the candled table - you already know my dirty little secret _and_ my shameful past. What about yours? - her tone was teasing and green eyes full of mischief, but Jasper wasn’t about to let her think that of herself, no matter how cute she tried to act about it. - There’s nothing shameful about your past, Alice. Even if you had fallen into addiction by your own account, I’d still be amazed by the fact that you had the strength to get out of it yourself... as it is, you didn’t even have a choice, but you were still tenacious enough to do it anyway. That’s something to be proud of, not ashamed - she was blushing now, gaze lowered to her half full plate. He extended his hand and covered her, squeezing comfortingly. - My own past is not that unblemished either - he sighed. - You told me that your adoptive parents were super religious and bigoted, at least agaisnt Gifted people, which is why they smothered you and Edward so much, and all but neglected you two… - she nodded. 

\- They used to punish us frequently too. For example, they prohibited us to eat or go out, making us pray on our knees for hours as penitence. That happened particularly when we slipped and they were reminded _both of us_ were “aberrations” - Jasper pressed his lips together in an effort to hold his tongue on the colorful expletives he’d been thinking, and Alice laughed lightly. - You can bad mouth them if you want, I do it all the time! - she said amusedly, but he just shook his head and inhaled deeply, the smell of his own food invading his nostrils. - Well, my parents are bigoted too. Not in the same way, though. They don’t care much about Gifted people, in fact they were quite proud of me and Rosalie when we manifested ours as children. It’s more the typical bigotry you’d find in the South… - he brought his other hand up, tiredly rubbing his face. In turn, it was Alice who squeezed his hand this time. - So, racists and homophobes? - she offered quietly, and he nodded. - Misogynists too. I grew up in a typical priviledged household, coming from old money that almost certainly was a result of slavery. My parents are even neo-confederates - he snorted exasperatedly - as if losing the war they were fighting for mostly terrible reasons was something to celebrate… - he sighed again.

\- It was hard coming to terms with the fact that they weren’t good people. Mostly, I have to thank my mexican school friends for that, especially my best friend Maria, the only person from Texas I still keep in touch with. They opened my eyes to the wrong morals I’ve been indoctrinated in for all of my childhood, and the distorted sense of historicity and ethics our parents had painted for us - he paused, and then smiled naughtily. - She is now a Senator for the state, they must be fuming - he chuckled wickedly and Alice laughed conspiratorially too. - Well, even if I had completely transformed my worldview and particularly on politics, I didn’t dare bring it out at the house. Neither did Rosalie. We were still kids, but we both knew our parents weren’t the tolerant kind, and we were afraid of what they’d do to us, but also to our friends or even the school, if they caught wind of this change of heart. They have guns, you know, an alarming amount of them. So we kept quiet, and decided we’d wait until we went to college to fully distance ourselves from that. - He ate a forkful of pasta to give himself time to process, and Alice watched him patiently, sipping from her wine. - Honestly, we shouldn’t have expected to have such an easy way out - he confessed, leaning himself against the chair heavily. 

\- When Rosalie completed fifteen, her parents were having financial problems. Their investments weren’t giving that much revenue and their businesses weren’t going well, they were close to having almost no profit from them. Furthermore, they were always much too prodigal. We all grew up on money, but contrary to my parents who adhered to more of a rancher lifestyle like grandpa raised them into, her parents liked expensive clothes and jewelry, luxurious parties and the sorts.They probably spent most of their inheritance with their wastefulness and when their incomes weren’t making up for it, they were afraid they’d have to change their behaviour. But instead, they decided to sell their daughter - Alice gasped at that, shortly choking on her wine. Jasper lips curved in a bitter smile, expression resentful. - Rosalie has always been exceedingly beautiful. She was often considered to be the most gorgeous girl in the city, and if her parents were anything into it, she’d probably win any beauty pageant she’d be put through - he sipped his own wine, gray eyes darkening along with his mood.

\- More than that, she’d always been refined and gracious, and her beliefs in life led her to be a virginal bride so she could give herself “pure” to her soulmate and future husband - he raised his eyes to find Alice’s. - That’s the best kind of girl to put “in the market”, so to speak. They were bidding her to the richest man, so they'd have the secure blanket of his fortune - he watched Alice become all kinds of worked up for a few minutes, and finally she questioned, in consternation: - what about her soulmate?! - Jasper snorted, shrugging. - They didn’t care about that. In truth, I’ve always suspected they, themselves, weren’t soulmates either. They never showed their soulmarks, it was always covered by something - he explained, calmly. - That decision put even my own parents on edge. For more bigoted they are, they at least tried to be good parents, and I knew for sure they were soulmates, and loved each other - he stopped himself, thinking on what else to say. - Even so, they were somehow convinced that it was the best course of action “for the family”, and probably because Rosalie is a woman, it wasn’t that much of a blemish on the family’s name anyway - he rolled his eyes. 

\- Of course, I was furious about it. I knew how much the whole soulmate thing mattered to Rosalie, but also how she’d always been obedient to her parents. I knew she’d be unhappy, but she’d comply. So, after trying to convince my own parents and then talk aunt and uncle out of it with no results, I used my Gift on her, to make her angrier about it, and convinced her to use her own Gift to forcefully change her parents mind - he lowered his eyes, ashamed. - It wasn’t one of my proudest moments, but I don’t regret it. I wouldn’t let her go through something that horrible for whatever twisted sense of duty she felt she owed “the family” - his eyes hardened and he fisted his free hand tightly. - And it turned out I was more right than I thought. It wasn't long before her parents selected what they thought were the perfect candidate. He was young enough even being double her age, and handsome, with an incredible amount of money on his bank account, and even more to come from his wealthy parents - the sour taste of the memories were overpowering the sweet taste of the wine. - Only one dinner was enough for me to know what type of person he is. I may not be a mind reader like Edward, but the putrid feelings coming from him, particularly when he focused on Rosalie, was enough to let clear what he had in mind for her - he started taking deep ragged breaths and to repeat mentally that Rosalie was safe and sound at home, so he could calm himself. He couldn’t risk affecting Alice or anyone around them because of his lack of control. 

\- I told her about it as soon as he left, and she was shocked at first. Even if they had decided for something like that, she still trusted her parents to grant her an honorable, loving husband. She still believed her happiness mattered to them somewhat - his shoulders sagged. - It was heartbreaking to watch her fall apart, and then pick the pieces together only to have to do something that would make her hate herself for the rest of her life. You know, Rosalie doesn't like her Gift. She doesn’t like that she has the power to manipulate people, to do things they wouldn’t want to do if she didn’t enchant them. She later found out her own beauty was part of it, and I think that was a bit of a blown to her ego - he tried to smile about it, but he couldn’t. - It would be easy for her too. She could make her parents forget she ever used her powers on them, and she’d never get caught. They’d be convinced the decision came from their own rationale. But that wasn’t a relief, no more than it was a safety precaution for her wellbeing. Regardless, I knew the situation wouldn’t change much, they’d somehow find a way to use her again, or appeal to other desperate means that would somehow harm her - he paused. 

\- It was then that I started to reflect on my own life. Rosalie is so important to me, she was and still is, the closest person I’ve ever had. I would never be happy if she was suffering, and I was beginning to question if I could be happy at all living a life of lies, just to appease my chauvinistic family, and so be able to have whatever kind of shallow relationship I could shoulder with them - Alice nodded, understanding. - I started to doubt my own ability to lie to them. What would happen if my own soulmate weren’t someone they would approve of? What if they were black? Or if they were male? What if they discovered I voted blue last election, or that I’ve been donating my birthday money to help indigenous projects for years now? Would I subject someone I loved to their hatefulness for my own sake? - he focused on Alice’s eyes again. - I realized the answers for all those questions weren’t what I’ve been trying to convince myself of ever since I changed my values. I knew I could withstand some suffering for my parents' love, but I also knew I wouldn’t want to subject anyone else to it. And that included Rosalie. It was then that I decided to let them go. 

She bit her lip, observing him eat for a moment. - You two ran away? - she asked when his eyes met hers again. - Yes. This solution would release Rosalie once and for all, and also grant her the kind of peace of mind that staying wouldn’t. I knew she needed me to go with her, and I knew she’d need me even after that. She’d feel guilty for breaking the family apart for a long time - he tapped the table for a moment. - Even so, we wouldn’t be reckless about it. We planned for a month how we’d do it, where we’d go, and what we’d do if something went wrong. We waited until summer vacations, we defined exactly what we would bring with us, and how much luggage that would entail. On the night we left, we made sure to get our parents stupidly drunk, enough to guarantee they wouldn’t wake until we were long gone. We both stole from their safes, and Rosalie robbed her mother blind of all her most valuable jewelry. Since we bought plane tickets by cash, and the destination wasn’t our final one anyway, we took a bus to get there, we knew we’d be hard to track without our cell phones. That is, if our parents would even go through the trouble to try to find us. But, what gave us a true sense of security was accepting the GSU invitation into their program.

\- As you are aware, the GSU recruitment program includes a lot of benefits. We would be able to finish high school, and go to college free of cost if we chose majors related to our career in the government. We would have a guaranteed and stable, but more importantly, under government protection, prospect of employment with just the minor requirement that we would commit to it, and put enough effort to have high rankings and good results during our time in the Academy. It was the perfect way out, and we never looked back - he was finally able to smile again, thinking fondly on their time of arduous training. - Honestly, the GSU have offered us more than we expected. We are part of a new found-family, and with it came the sense of community we never got living between non-Gifted. I know you have first hand experience with that, but we are never truly accepted between the commons, and we only noticed that when we got to live only with our kind… there’s this feeling of belonging and camaraderie in the department that is hard to find elsewhere - Alice agreed instantly, regarding Jasper with curious eyes. - You know, that explains a lot, actually. I’d have visions of you since I got sober, but they didn’t always add up without context. I was perplexed to see you and Rosalie in a completely new city and accepting the commitment to GSU so young on a random day - she chuckled amusedly. - I thought for the first time my Gift wasn’t all that precise, why would rich kids run away to become government watchdogs? 

He laughed at that. - To tell you the truth, the GSU is probably the agency with more freedom within the government, although we are also the most scrutinized. We’ve always had our own set of regulations and as a group we are extremely powerful, and as so, often feared. I think the department's directors through the years have been making use of that to guarantee us leerway, and independence of some of the demands other departments often get. Esme also told us we are the department less likely to be swayed by lobby or corruption, probably because of the truth detectors we’ve got within the team… - he stopped himself, giving her an apologetic smile. - I don’t mean to make any type of propaganda, of course I’m also biased on my own opinions. I just think most people have the wrong idea about the department - Alice nodded, smiling cheerfully. - Don’t worry, I know you love your job. And that’s a great thing, I’m thrilled you managed to get away, and have a life you can be happy with. Also, your choices led me to be alive, so… - they both laughed. - It’s just not the type of life I’d choose for myself - she said softly. - I know. You like creating and seeing pretty things, doing art. That’s also important in its own way - they smiled at each other, finishing their meal in a thoughtful silence. 

\- What did you and Rosalie major in? - she asked, while giving a delighted hum at her petit gateau. Jasper smiled at her glee. - I majored in philosophy and human rights, with a minor in Gifted history and rights. Rosalie chose law, but she also did a minor in Gifted history and rights, and another in gender studies. All operatives in the department minored on that, actually. There’s no specific major on Gifted Studies yet, so we all have to make do with minoring - Alice made a face at that, and he nodded, sighing. - I heard that the department is pushing for the universities they have a partnership with to finally approve of a curriculum for that major, but it’s still being discussed - they frowed at their own food, and Jasper took the chance to try his tiramisù. - Do you have any siblings? - she decided to ask, trying to change the subject to something more pleasant. The idea backfired, she could see how Jasper’s shoulders tensed. - I used to, a younger brother… he passed away while still a child. He was trying to rescue his cat, Charlotte, from a tree. The branch he was on broke, he... he died on our backyard - Alice blinked, horrified. - Jasper, I’m so sorry - she whispered. He gave her a small smile. - He used to worship me, it was cute - he said sadly, but still fondly. - What was his name? - she asked kindly. 

\- Peter - he exhaled the name mourninfully. - My parents understandably didn’t want any other kids after that, so I grew up as an only child. Well, not exactly, I did have Rosalie, she is practically my sister… - he reconsidered his own assessment for a moment. - Were you two always this close? - she asked, sipping from her water. - No, not always. Rosalie was actually born in Rochester, in the state of New York. She loved the city just as much as her parents, even though it was a place full of snobs, if you ask my opinion about it… I still remember when I used to visit. Even so, her parents wanted her to have a different upbringing in the south, go back to the “origins” and learn the “right values”. So they moved back to Dallas - he explained. - She hated it at first, but she became quickly attached to me, and I’ve always loved it there, for all the culture and the scenery. Eventually, she was persuaded to like it more, though she refused to pick up the accent - he laughed, remembering how she used to be annoyed by it. - We sometimes talk about going back to visit, not Dallas, but other cities in the south. Although… since getting in the department we never asked for vacations. We’ve been too preoccupied trying to guarantee our place there, I suppose - he admitted guiltily, with a small self conscious laugh. Alice’s smile broadened. 

\- Maybe we can go back together. I was also born in the south, you know. I used to have the accent and everything, but I lost most of it after I was adopted and moved to Chicago… - she stopped for a moment. - It was a pretty big change for me when I moved north. It shaped me in ways that I think I wouldn‘t achieve if staying in Mississippi. For example, my influences in art and fashion, my beliefs in religion and self worth… - Jasper waited for her to munch the last of her dessert before continuing. - Also my own personality. I learned to be more patient, and more kind. Mostly for Edward’s sake. Since our first meeting in the orphanage, we were like you and Rosalie eventually became - she stopped for a moment, sighing. - The trauma our parents inflicted on him was much more serious than on me, because he could hear their wretched thoughts all the time, not only the foul things they’d say verbally. He blamed himself for a long time too, on things he could never control. He seriously believed he was some kind of monster… it was incredibly hard to help him out of the depths of the depression caused by it. But, as much as he was there for me in the process of getting sober, I did my best to be there for him in his depressive episodes too. He’s doing much better now, by the way - she added as an afterthought. - The medication and theraphy really improved his mental health. And so did meeting Bella at college - she chuckled, remembering their shy and often awkward courting.

Jasper smiled at her sweet earnest feelings. - We’d love for you to come with us. And Edward and Bella too, if they want - he offered amiably. She lightened up. - I think they’d like that! Edward always says how he’d love to go to New Orleans, jazz is one of his favorites music genres - she remembered thoughtfully. He could see Edward being into it, he looked like the type of guy to be old fashioned and captious in his inclinations. - They love you a lot, you know - he said softly. She flustered, moving uneasily on her chair, but she also smiled a bit more warmly. - I know… I love them a lot too. I’m so grateful that I get to have all of you in my life - she confessed reverently, green eyes shining with unshed tears. - My child self would never believe I’d find so much love and esteem… - she sighed, but didn’t let herself feel sorry for her past self, not tonight. - Well, I think she’d believe it if she saw how you turned out to be. You’re wonderful, Alice - she giggled at this, flushing. - And you’re a sweet talker! Not that I mind that - she joked, making him chuckle. 

\- I hope we get to travel together soon… I feel like Rosalie will find her soulmate at some point there - she said, almost as if remembering something, maybe an old vision. Jasper raised his eyebrows. - Don’t worry! He’s a really nice guy, the type playful and funny. You two will get along great! And he’ll adore and honor Rosalie as she deserves - Alice promised, eyes unfocused on whatever it was she was seeing with her Gift. He smiled, amused. - Is he as charming a prince as she’s expecting? - he teased, and Alice unexpectedly scrunched her nose at the question. - Eh… more like a lumberjack teddy bear - a surprised laugh escaped from him, the mental image completed with Rose’s critical eye and her pompous penchant compelling him to laugh harder. - Oh man… I can’t wait to see that. Do you know where they’ll meet? Or how? - he asked, now eager to know more. He’d so use it against her… - Well, I think in a forest? Maybe a park or something like it. She’ll save him from… some type of animal - Jasper was starting to think Alice was the one messing with him. Rosalie in any kind of nature-related activity was already inconceivable, but dealing with some wild animal? No way. - I am not lying, I wish I could show you… I don’t even know how she does that, she’s… literally in heels - she said that in a flabbergast tone, startling Jasper into laughing again. The future sure holds some more surprises for them. He hoped it was as rewarding as it has been so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm late, but I'm here!
> 
> I hope yall liked the story, and thank you for reading so far. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts and observations below, I'd love to hear them!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this chapter is not completely edited, I might make cosmetical alterations if I reread and find typos and the such. If there is a lot of mistakes, my apologies. I did try my best, but sometimes it just escapes me. 
> 
> Another comment I must make here is that this was supposed to be a one shot, but since I first started writing I realized that wouldn't happen. So I divided the story in two, and hopefully that'll be all. 
> 
> To my giftee, my most sincere happy christmas, and I hope you liked your present, even if it's still unfinished! 
> 
> I'll try my best to finish it by January, but I can't make no promises as I am also writing my thesis that have to be handed in soon. Regardless, I guarantee I'll finish this!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and see you in the next one!


End file.
